It's a Christmas Thing!
by Sam I Am the gate fan
Summary: When Sam and Jack met at the Briefing Room before the Abydos mission, neither realised it was not the first time...
1. Part One

**It's a Christmas Thing!**

By Sam I Am – 

Rating: PG-13 (can't honestly be any more than that)

Warnings: Sam/Jack (that's a warning for anyone who don't like that!)

Category: Sam/Jack Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, friendship and a little bit of SG-1 Humour thrown in for good measure. (If there's anything I missed out someone tell me!)

Spoilers: Anything up to Fragile Balance

Time frame: Season 7 (After Fragile Balance)

Summary: When Sam and Jack met at the Briefing Room before the Abydos mission, neither realised it was not the first time… 

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime / Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. No copyright infringement is intended. No money is being made. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. Not to be archived without permission. Lyrics from 'Lonely this Christmas' by Mud, 'Nature Boy' 'The Christmas Song' by Nat King Cole and 'Angels' by Robbie Williams were used without permission (Sorry!) No Copyright intended, they just fit the story... and I LOVE Christmas Songs! If you want to archive my story TELL ME, or, to borrow a phrase from our beloved Colonel, I am SO gonna kick your ass!

Author's Notes: I wrote most of this last Christmas, but I couldn't finish it in time, so here it is at last! I really like this story and I hope you guys do too!

Dedications: To my Best Pal/Editor. I don't think I could ever tell you how great you've been these past four years I've known you! Also to my fellow Cast members in our Youth Theatre production of 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarves'! Love you guys!

Now that's done with, my insanity begins... Destiny from the Past

Å

**Part One**

The minute Jack stepped into the mall he realised why he hated them so much. He could hear the ringing of a hundred mobile phones, the wailing of troublesome toddlers, the beeping of buttons on a cash register and that sugary Christmas music that was playing over the intercom.

He gave a barely audible groan and began in search of Christmas presents. It was three days until the big one and Jack, as usual, had not bought many presents. He had bought three, but they were for family. Now all he had to do was buy SG-1, Fraiser and Cassie presents. They were all putting money in to buy General Hammond a present so Jack didn't need to think of something for him.

There was one present Jack had already bought that wasn't for family; well, two actually if you included the one he'd bought for Daniel last year, but had never had the chance to give to him. The other present he'd bought ages ago and it was already wrapped and waiting for him to give to the receiver although Jack wondered if he'd ever give it to her. Every year he bought something else instead always convincing himself one day he'd give it to her.

He strolled along past women screaming at their husbands, the husbands bending over backwards under the weight of all the boxes and bags that were piled into their arms and children with their faces glued to shop windows.

Jack realised these few days before Christmas were stressful, but he never seemed to get that stressed. He just seemed to carry on normally. Even when Sara had dragged him to the mall weeks in advance and every weekend from then on, she was the one who was seriously stressed.

Jack sighed as he passed a toyshop and stared through the window for a moment as a little boy within began pointing at a bike. Jack could see the little boy saying, "Mom, can I have that bike?"

Jack could still see Charlie stood in that toy store pointing at the bikes and immediately wrenched his eyes from the scene and continued to trudge along past the shops and cafes.

Jack then realised he hated Christmas. He truly hated it. It was the one time of year when he realised his losses more than ever. Since Jack had been a kid he'd loved Christmas and it was only when Charlie died and Sara divorced him that Jack realised he didn't love it any more.

Remembering that he thought of his Mini-me. The other him in the body of a teenager. Poor kid must be feeling exactly the same as him. Jack hoped his foster parents were giving him a good Christmas. Somewhere deep down Jack wished he'd be thrown the excellent Christmas like his clone would be, but… it must be so hard. Being… him, but inside the body of a now 16 year old.

"Hey Mister! You're blocking the path!"

Jack blinked and realised he was just stood in the middle of people bustling past. Jack turned to look at the plump woman and her weedy husband brimming to the ears with presents. Jack just murmured, "Sorry Ma'am."

He moved out of the way and sat on the bench at the side. He put his head in his hands and muttered, "Way to go, Ebenezer! You just froze like a statue! If you don't think about it you won't end up doing something that stupid again."

He sighed. It was easier said than done. Forgetting the mind numbing pain that always haunted him at this time of year. The hollow echoes of a gunshot, ten times louder than any Christmas bell…

It was at that moment Jack realised where in the mall he was. He looked up and saw before him 'Santa's House'. Santa and his two barely dressed elves were outside. The two elves were smiling widely and helping the little children onto Santa's lap. Jack could still remember taking Charlie to do that every year. The elves and Santa hadn't changed from year to year. They were still the same…

Jack then realised something and his jaw dropped, as he murmured, "No way!"

Å

Sam glanced at her watch again and let her fake grin fall for a second before putting it back on. She glanced at the long line of children and then at Penny and muttered through her grin, "When's lunch break?"

Penny's wide grin widened slightly as she said through her gritted teeth, "Now. I'll tell Chris."

Penny walked over to Chris and whispered in his ear. Sam turned away as Penny gave the usual explanation to the crowd. Sam stared out across the mall as she felt the recognizable feeling that she was being watched. Her eyes fell on someone familiar sat on a bench watching her. He looked surprised and was frowning as if debating whether it was her or not.

Sam turned away as if she'd never seen him and muttered through her cheek-aching grin, "Ah Crap."

Three mothers glanced up at her in shock and then glared at her as she continued to grin like an imbecile. There was a jingle from the speakers behind her and Sam knew she'd been saved by the bell. 'And about time too!' She needed to sit down for a few minutes. These boots were killing her!

Penny grabbed her hand and dragged her back into the depths of the cabin. She murmured in Sam's ear, "Let's just hope none of those women complain, else you'll get kicked out."

"I know, I know," Sam said as she collapsed on one of the chairs.

Chris strolled in last still 'Ho Ho Ho'-ing loudly. He shut the door and his smile faded, "God, I hate kids!"

He slid down the door and pulled a cigarette from his pocket. Penny frowned with a disapproving cough and he looked up, "Sam has already swore in front of those people, we don't need you smelling like 'Smoky Joe's'!"

She pulled the packet and lighter off him as he groaned. He then looked at Sam with a grin, "You swore?"

"I just said 'Ah Crap'," Sam said slightly embarrassed.

Chris laughed genuinely for the first time that day, "You know even with that awful face paint covering your face, I can still tell you're blushing."

Sam laughed as well and then winced slightly as she knocked one of her ears off, "Ow!"

Penny giggled slightly as she removed her own ears and the awful hat they had to wear, "Well, if you took them off now, it won't hurt so much when you go back on stage... Mistletoe!"

Chris nodded, "You know she's right. Every year since we began doing this you've always complained about the ears hurting. Take them off for a while."

"Don't call me Mistletoe; else I'll start calling you Holly and Santa!" Sam said with a frown, "I can't help it if they're too small and it's the same with these boots! You'd think they really were made for elves!"

Chris pulled off his hat, beard and glasses and Sam could finally see the man beneath the costume, "Well, think yourself lucky. This costume is sweltering. There's so much padding I must weigh an extra stone. God, I hate this job!"

Penny complained for the first time as she began to speak angrily, "Chris stop whining! And you as well, Sam! I know these costumes are a pain in the butt, but you have to put up with it. There are hundreds of children who come through this mall every day and they wanted to see Santa and his elves and tell them what they want for Christmas," she deflated slightly, "Some of those kids wait for that moment all year round. Besides, this is the last time you'll have to do it this year and you'll have a whole year to recuperate from making children happy!"

Sam glanced at Chris, who looked extremely guilty now. Sam knew she probably looked similar. Penny sniffed slightly and then pulled her hair out of the plait it was in, hiding her face behind a veil of dark curls.

"I'm sorry," Sam murmured as Penny drew back the curtain of hair and her hazel eyes stared at her, "You know I do this for the kids. You don't get much money from it anyway and the company is not exactly charming..."

Sam stared at Chris as he said indignantly, "Hey!"

Penny nodded and gave her a hug, "Sorry, you know how opinionated I am about this. I shouldn't have a go."

Chris stood up and walked over, his blue eyes stared at the floor as he kicked Penny's pair of pointy ears across the room with his boot, "You were right, Pen. I'm sorry too."

Penny looked up with a grin, "Do I get a hug from Santa?"

Chris glared at her as the two women laugh, "I have kids throwing themselves over me all day ordering presents, I don't want it happening in my spare time," Sam noticed Penny looked quite hurt. Sam stared at Chris, but his eyes were fixed on Penny as he said with a small smile, "…but I'll make an exception for my little elf, Holly."

He held out his arms as Penny hugged him tightly. When she let go Sam could see Penny blushing slightly. She immediately sat down and began to plait her long hair, the colour of dark chocolate.

Chris just pulled a hand through his short, stubbly hair, as he flushed slightly as well. He glanced at Sam and then said hurriedly, "I'll go get us some lunch…"

He went to go before Sam grabbed his arm, "Uh… Chris?"

"Yeah?"

The man spun around to look at her. Her was in his early forties and was quite handsome. He always complained about this Christmas job. Sam knew he loved kids really, but had given up hope of ever having any of his own and had immediately pretended to hate them. He had blue eyes very similar to Daniel's and short, mousy brown hair, which went slightly blonde in the summer.

She spoke with a smile, "Shouldn't you de-Santa before you go out there?"

"Ah," he said, glancing down at the red velvety coat and trousers and then gave a small laugh, "You're right. What would happen if I didn't have my helpers to remind me?"

Penny looked up again and began to add some more bright pink face paint to the circles that were already on her cheeks. She spoke, "I can see it now, 'Mommy, look! Santa Clause is buying cigarettes!'"

Chris just smiled slightly and shook his head, "Do you ladies mind if I hog the changing room for a few minutes?"

"Nope," Sam threw him his jeans and his t-shirt.

"Do you want the usual?"

"Yeah," Penny said, "French fries and a diet coke."

"I'll have French fries and a coffee."

"OK," he said with a smile as he disappeared into the annex.

When Chris was getting changed Sam walked over to Penny. She sat down next to her as the woman said, "Your lip stick's coming off."

"Can I borrow a mirror?" Sam asked as she pulled the lipstick from her bag that lay under her leather jacket.

She'd driven down here on her motorbike and so all her gear was stowed in the corner of 'Santa's House'. The small room was bare and boring. The windows were blocked out and had TVs in them showing a continuous loop of images that they used every year. It was a tape of the three of them feeding reindeer and wrapping presents inside the house. There was also an annex, which they used to change into their costumes before the 'show'. It had a door leading out of it, which was the way Chris would leave to go and get them some food.

Penny passed her the rectangular mirror, "Here you go. Do you know where I put my ears?"

"Chris kicked them over there somewhere," Sam nodded across the room and then glanced in the mirror.

She almost cringed at the make up she had to wear. On her cheeks were rosy pink circles and above her eyes was pale pink eye shadow. On top of her hair the ridiculous green elf hat was pinned to her hair so it wouldn't fall off.

Sam went over her lips in the pink lipstick again and glanced at the rubber ears that lay on her leather jacket. She'd have to put them on again after lunch. Out of the whole costume she despised the Spok ears the most. They were so uncomfortable!

Sam then looked down at her costume and gave a visible shudder. The green and red dress was tight and had a short skirt, and that was an understatement. She wore skin coloured tights and these ridiculous green, high-heeled, lace-up, ankle boots the colour of holly leaves and just as uncomfortable.

The top part of the dress was built like a corset and the wire ribs dug into her. It showed off a fair amount of cleavage and Sam sometimes wondered if... _knew that_ her and Pen were only there as a distraction for the men who were dragged around the mall by a female relative. It was red and, like the rest of the dress, was covered in glittery snowflake shapes. Snowy white lace ran along the edges and stuck out in big puffy bunches around her shoulders.

The dress was covered in red and green ribbons and the skirt had red and green tinsel twisted into a barber's pole-like strand, attached around the hem that itched against her thighs when she walked.

Sam then glanced at the hat again. It was like Santa's hat, but green. It was made of Christmas tree green felt and unlike Chris's Santa hat it didn't have a hem of white fluffy material or a white fluffy bauble attached to the tip.

After checking she still looked like a drag queen in the mirror Sam decided she must be ready. She turned to look at Penny. She was very beautiful and even wearing make up similar to Krusty the Clown and the awful Heidi costumes they were forced to wear she still looked amazing. Sam envied her for it.

Penny was 35 and still single. Sam couldn't believe it. Penny was the kindest, loveliest woman she'd ever met. She had beautiful, long, brown hair that was so dark it was almost black. She had small hazel eyes and long dark lashes. She was tanned in complexion and had unblemished skin. She was the perfect size. She was slightly shorter than Sam and just the right weight, not too skinny, not too overweight. She had a great figure, which the costume showed off perfectly.

The reason Pen had been so annoyed with them earlier was that as a kid her Dad had abused her. Her mother had died when she was very young and her Dad used to get really drunk and beat the hell out of her when he got the chance.

Penny had missed out on a lot of things you shouldn't miss during your childhood and so naturally had turned into a helper at the children's hospital, a kindergarten teacher and a care worker. She was sweet and very kind and Sam didn't think she'd ever really heard Penny get angry. There was the odd occasion when she got slightly miffed like earlier, but there was only one occasion Sam could remember Penny really losing it.

It had been two years ago. They'd been stood there in the same outfits doing the same thing they did every Christmas.

Suddenly a child had started screaming from behind the queue. A large beefy looking woman was yelling at the little girl for doing something. The child couldn't have been older than five. Sam was about to turn to say she was going to do something when she noticed someone dressed in a short green dress running towards the child.

Penny had grabbed the woman's hand as she'd gone to hit the child again and said angrily, "How dare you strike a child? What right do you have? None! I can't believe a mother would EVER hit their child! You're not fit to be this girl's mother!"

While she'd been yelling at the woman she'd pulled the little girl behind her and now held the tiny girl's hand in hers. The beefy woman was staring at Penny in surprise. Penny the small, meek woman before her who'd suddenly transformed into an angry woman with a face like thunder. Her height seemed to double as the woman seemed to cower slightly before her.

Still holding the child's hand, she marched up to the stage and sat the little girl on Chris's knee. She smiled and spoke kindly to the little girl, "Tell Santa what you want for Christmas." Then Sam heard her mutter to Chris, "I'm calling security." She then marched back off the stage as all the people watched her walk over to the woman and said fiercely, "Follow me."

The woman had obeyed and Sam could tell the woman was deeply embarrassed as the whole mall was suddenly talking about it. Penny had almost been sacked for the incident, but as it was her only case of bad behaviour they'd let her off. If Sam had gone down there, she'd not be sat here in this ridiculous costume right at this moment.

Penny smiled at her and then looked up as Chris stepped into the room carrying their food, "Eat up quick. We're on in fifteen and I still need to get back into the costume."

Å

Jack couldn't believe it. Carter? He sat on the bench as Sam, Santa and the other elf all retreated into Santa's house.

When they'd first met Jack knew he'd recognised her from somewhere. Now he remembered where from…

"Great kid you've got there. What's his name?"

Jack glanced at the woman in the elf costume beside him. She had short blonde hair through which the tips of her fake ears poked. She had a warming smile and deep blue eyes. Her voice was clear and also beautiful in some way. Something struck him then and he wasn't sure what, but Jack felt a small smile rise to his lips and his stomach knot slightly.

"_Charlie," Jack replied as the pretty woman stared at the little boy sat on the Santa's lap. Jack spoke seriously although there was humour in his voice, "Don't know what he got from me!" The woman gave a small laugh, as Jack spoke again, "You got kids?"_

"_No," she said, "But my boyfriend just proposed."_

_Jack nodded, "Good for you."_

_He looked at the woman again. She was beautiful, even under that get up he could tell that. Something in his heart told him she was special and then Jack looked back at his son and remembered Sara was still out there buying Christmas presents. He immediately looked away from the woman._

_Jack watched as Charlie hopped off Santa's lap. Jack put a hand on the boy's shoulder as he smiled at the woman and said, "Merry Christmas."_

_Her grin widened, "You too." She crouched slightly and smiled at the little boy, "Merry Christmas, Charlie and have a happy new year."_

"_Gee thanks, Ma'am," the smiling boy said as the blonde woman just smiled wider and helped the next child up onto Santa's lap._

_As they were walking away Jack glanced back to find the woman staring at them a small surprised frown on her face. Her mouth was open slightly _

_Jack heard the other elf say to her, "Sam, are you OK?"_

"_Just fine…"_

_The other woman looked at him, "Why are you staring at that guy?"_

"_It's just… nothing. Don't worry, Pen."_

That had been the last Christmas he'd taken Charlie to see Santa at the mall. Now Jack thought about it, it was definitely Carter. The boyfriend was Jonas Hanson who'd proposed and her name was Sam, not to mention no one else had that beautiful smile.

Jack stood and walked over to the sign on the door to Santa's House.

"Santa's feeding his reindeer and wrapping presents, but he'll be back at 2 o'clock," Jack read.

'Well, I have 45 minutes to do all my Christmas shopping and eat something,' Jack thought, 'or maybe eat something and then buy presents later. Good plan."

Jack bought some French fries from McDonalds and then began scouring a bookshop to buy a book for Daniel. He'd bought one last year, but because Daniel... ascended, he'd never had the chance to give it to him.

'Lucky Daniel,' Jack thought humourlessly, 'He gets two presents from everyone this year.'

Jack sighed as he continued to scour the bookshelves until he found one on Minoan Agriculture that Jack hadn't seen in Daniel's office and decided it looked boring enough to him to thrill Daniel for hours.

He bought the present and then checked his watch. Teal'c had told him he was in need of candles and matches. Jack had decided he'd buy the man a lighter instead and of course the candles he wanted.

Jack walked into a shop that was hazy from the incense burning all around the shop. After holding his breath for about five minutes Jack finally stepped out of the shop coughing and spluttering, gift bags in hand.

He glanced at his watch again and realised he was obsessing over seeing Sam. He mentally shook himself, 'Stop thinking about her. There's no way in hell she likes you so give up.'

He then walked across the mall to the end and walked into the Body Shop. Everyone stared at him strangely, but Jack managed to pick up Doc Fraiser's favourite bubble bath and Cassie's perfume.

Jack stood for a moment wondering what substitute present he could get Carter this year. He walked in another three shops, but nothing stood out. All these shops seemed to have was an overwhelming smell of perfume.

As Jack stepped out of the third shop he sighed, "Do all the shops here smell like poi puree?"

"No, just the women's shops. Let's just say we like the smell."

Jack looked at the woman stood before him. His jaw dropped as he said, "Katie!" She smiled her grin widening as she pulled a strand of dark brown hair from her eyes with a long delicate finger, "Hey Jack. It's been a while."

She held her little boy in her arms as the child cried out, "Uncle Jack!" Jack caught the child and lifted him up and then looked back at the woman in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" he said with a small but shocked grin.

"That's nice!" She said pretending to be offended before she gave him a peck on the cheek and hugged him tightly, "I came to visit my brother. What did you think I was here for? Honestly sometimes I wondered if you inherited your stupidity from Mom or Dad!"

"Dad, most likely."

Katie laughed, "Is it one of those 'peril-to-all-those-born-of-the-male-sex-in-the-O'Neill-family' things?"

"Yeah," Jack nodded as his little sister smiled at him. He turned to look at the kid again. His nephew had dark hair and equally dark eyes. He was grinning and Jack said with a smile, "Hey there, Nathan. How are you?"

"I'm fine and I've been VERY good."

"I bet you have."

Jack gave a small chuckle as Kate shook her head; "He's been assuring everyone what a good boy he's been, ever since Greg told him bad children got no presents at Christmas."

"When did he tell him that?"

Katie smiled, "When he dropped a balloon full of icy water on our next door neighbours' cat back in April!"

Jack laughed and gently lowered the boy to the floor. The boy grabbed his hand and walked along grinning. They talked, as they walked through the crowds of people, "How is Greg?"

"He's fine. He got a promotion in September," Kate said proudly, "He's now a chief executive and he got a raise. We're thinking of getting a new house, maybe moving closer to Colorado."

"That's great," Jack said with a smile. He stared at his kid sister again. He nodded to her hair, "What made you chop it all off?"

"I don't know," she said pulling a hand through her short bob of brown hair, "Guess I needed a change. Do you like it?"

"I think it looks great. Very sophisticated," Jack said with a smile, "Besides, why are you asking me? I'm your brother. I'm supposed to say you look great!"

She shrugged and then spoke to him, "So how are you, Jack? It's been so long since I last saw you. What have you been up to the past year and a half?"

"You know. The usual," Jack said staring at his shoes.

"That bad, huh?" Katie said with a smile as Jack looked up at her. She sighed, "Maybe you should come to ours for Christmas this year. Greg asked if you wanted to…"

"Katie, I'm fine, really."

She didn't look so sure, but she dropped the subject. They sat on the bench opposite Santa's House, as Nathan played on the jungle gym they'd erected in the centre of the mall.

They talked for a long time about things, though Jack let Katie do most of the talking. They were silent for a minute, when Katie had finished one part of the conversation, before she spoke with a small smile, as she stared at his bags, "So, who's your lady friend?"

"What?" Jack said in shock, as Katie grinned teasingly.

"Candles, bubble bath, perfume… I hope my brother hasn't turned into some kind of romantic Zombie because of this woman! Either that or there's something you not telling me!" Katie's eyebrow was raised and gave her a quirky expression as Jack laughed.

"Way off the mark, Katie!"

"So all this 'Warrior bonding' I hear about is a load of Bull?" Katie said teasingly.

In reply, Jack pulled out his wallet and showed her the picture of his friends.

"The bubble bath's for Doc. Fraiser. She works at my base. The perfume is for Cassie, her daughter. The kid was an orphan and Janet adopted her. She's like our team's kid, I suppose." Jack grinned, "Except she's not a kid any more. She's a young woman now, almost 17." He smiled and then pointed at the Jaffa stood looking stern, "Candles are for Teal'c."

Katie looked at him as if he were mad, "Why would a guy need candles?"

Jack continued, "He meditates. He ran out of candles."

"Teal'c. That's an unusual name."

"He had Egyptian ancestry," Jack chuckled, "If you ever meet him don't mention it. He's quite touchy about it. You really don't want to piss him off."

"I can tell," She replied looking at the photo. Katie just raised an eyebrow, as she looked in the other bag, "Minoan Agriculture…" She spoke sarcastically, "I see you treated yourself!"

"No!" Jack said as he pointed to Daniel, "It's for the Daniel. He's an archaeologist. He likes that kinda stuff. He... uh... missed Christmas last year, so I have his other present at home still wrapped from last year."

Katie laughed and then looked at the picture again. A small smile tweaked the corner of her mouth as she pointed to the last figure on the photo, "What did you get her?"

Jack stared down at the picture of Sam, "Nothing yet."

"Yeah I know. I can never buy presents for Greg. It's impossible!"

"What? Oh no! Me and Carter aren't… involved."

"Carter?"

"She's my 2IC, Katie," he said as if that explained it all. Katie just nodded understandingly as Jack murmured, "I'm just not sure what to get her."

Katie looked at him and sighed, "Jack…" She was about to say something, but shook her head and just handed him back the photo.

Suddenly, Nathan dived onto Jack's knee tugging at his jacket, "Uncle Jack! Uncle Jack! Look, it's Santa!"

Jack glanced at the stage to see Santa sat on the stage talking to a little girl perched on his knee. He looked at his watch in surprise. It was 4 o'clock. He realised they'd been on the stage for two hours! He'd been so busy talking to Katie he hadn't even noticed the growing mass of people again!

His eyes immediately moved to the elf at Santa's side. She was staring in his direction and Jack could see the grin was entirely missing. Noticing him looking back she immediately turned back to the queue of children and parents, reaffixing the grin on her face, but Jack could tell it was forced.

"Can we go? Can we?"

Katie smiled as the boy crawled onto her lap, "Of course". Nathan's eyes lit up and he gave his Mom a kiss on the cheek. Katie turned to him, "Jack, could you take him?"

Jack started to panic. He couldn't go up there! Oh God! "But…"

"It's just the reason I'm in this mall was I was… going to buy you a Christmas present before going to see you and… I can't buy it with you, can I?"

"See I've already bought your present and it's at home! You're more like me than I am!" Katie fixed him with a pleading look as Nathan tugged on Jack's sleeve an identical look in his large, dark eyes. Jack just shook his head with a fake sigh, "Oh for crying out loud! Alright! We'll probably be stood in that queue till closing time so I'm expecting you to pay me back!"

She grinned and gave him another kiss on the cheek, "Thanks, Jack. You're a star."

"Well, I don't like to brag…"

Katie laughed and gave her son a quick kiss, "OK. See you in a minute, Honey."

"Bye Mom." Jack smiled down at Nathan and clasped the boy's hand in his as the boy said excitedly, "Come on, Uncle Jack."

Å

Sam watched as the woman kissed Jack. Jack was turned away so Sam couldn't tell if it was a peck on the cheek or…

And who was the kid?!? Jack grabbed the kid's hand and led him to the end of the queue. A memory flashed in Sam's mind suddenly, as she placed that fake grin on again and stared at Chris with a little boy on his knee…

As the man looked at her with that small smile on his face, Sam realised something in a second. She'd been talking to him while his little boy had been sat on Chris's knee. Now she just stared at him properly.

_He had deep brown eyes and brown hair and his thin lips were twisted in a small smile. There was something about him, which made Sam's knees turn to jelly and her heart stop beating for a second._

"_Merry Christmas," he said his smile widening slightly._

"_You too," she murmured back putting a smile on to hide her confusion and the feeling she felt welling within her._

She immediately crouched down near the little boy, "Merry Christmas, Charlie, and have a happy new year!"

"_Gee thanks, Ma'am," the little boy said with a smile as Sam felt a true grin come to her lips for the first time that day._

_She glanced at the man walking down the steps and immediately lifted the next child onto Santa's lap automatically._

_That's when it hit her. Out of the blue, she realised who he was._

_She turned to look at him walking away. He was the man for her. He was the guy she was destined to be with. Even in Sam's ears that sounded corny, but she knew it in her heart. She also knew he was married with a kid and that she was being silly. She had a fiancé for God's sake! What was she doing, but she realised she was doing nothing. You couldn't control your feelings. So she let them hit her full on and she knew then, he was one in a million. He was her perfect match._

'_If we're meant to be he'll turn around,' Sam thought._

_Suddenly, the man stopped and turned to look at her. There was a slightly puzzled look in his deep brown eyes as he stared at her._

_She couldn't believe he'd turned around! Her mouth was open slightly. She felt a hand brush her shoulder, "Sam, are you OK?"_

_Penny's voice said gently as Sam still staring at the man whispered, "Just fine…"_

_Penny sounded worried and glanced at the man anxiously, "Why are you staring at that man?"_

_Sam spoke, "It's just…" her voice trailed away as she stared at the floor remembering Jonas, her fiancé, "Nothing. Don't worry, Pen."_

"Sam, you asleep?"

Sam jolted out of her memory to look at Penny, who was still grinning widely and who had spoken through her grin.

Sam immediately replaced her own cheesy grin, "No, I'm fine."

Penny just glanced at her and then lifted the next little child onto Santa's lap. Sam didn't dare look up in case her eyes met with Jack's. She realised that he was the man she was supposed to be with for the rest of her life. She'd known it for a while now although never this strongly. Now, she knew why when they'd first met at the SGC something about him had been so familiar.

Then she remembered the woman with a short, brown bob. She was very beautiful. Maybe she was his lover! Oh God! And that kid was a dead ringer for the man. Maybe it was their kid! Oh God!

'Don't think about it! Keep grinning and don't think about it!'

Maybe if she didn't look at him, he wouldn't recognise her. Maybe in all this make up and in her elf costume he wouldn't recognise her. Maybe he'd be too busy thinking about junior and wife-to-be he wouldn't even look at her. Earlier she'd seen him staring, but maybe he'd been looking at the whole Santa thing and thinking how much his young son would love to sit on Santa's lap…

'NO! Stop! Now! Stop thinking about it!'

Almost an hour later, Penny lifted a boy onto Chris's knee as he said, "Ho Ho Ho! Well, what's your name little boy?"

"Nathan."

Sam looked up at the child knowing instinctively it was the boy. She stared for a moment until Penny gave her a small nudge and widened her grin slightly as if telling her to. She then said through gritted teeth, "Sam, keep your grin on and stop day-dreaming!"

Sam put her grin on as her eyes rose to the man stood before her. He was blushing slightly and staring at the kid. Before Sam could stop herself she spoke, "Great kid, you've got there. What's his name?"

Jack looked up at her and she saw a small smile appear on his lips, "Nathan," he replied staring at the little boy sat on the Santa's lap.

Sam's smile had disappeared quickly and she just stared at the kid whispering in Chris's ear. He looked very surprised by what the boy was saying. He glanced up at Jack and then answered the boy with a nod and said, "Anything else you want for Christmas, Nathan?"

Sam stared at Jack as he looked back at her. He then stared at Nathan again, as she spoke sadly, "He looks a lot like his Dad."

Jack spoke, "Nah, Greg has blonde hair…" As if suddenly realising what she'd meant he looked at her in surprise. He spoke quietly, "You didn't think…?"

Jack felt a hand tugging his sleeve and glanced down at the boy, "Mom's waiting down there! She has candy cane!"

Jack gave a small snort and put a hand on the boy's shoulder as he smiled at the shocked woman and said, "Merry Christmas."

A real smile appeared on her lips for the first time during their conversation, "You too." She crouched slightly and smiled at the little boy, "Merry Christmas, Nathan, and have a happy new year."

"I will. Tell Santa I've been a VERY good boy this year and…" the smiling boy whispered, "Remind Santa about my Christmas wish." Sam just smiled wider and gave a small nod.

"I'll tell him. Bye."

"Bye!" Nathan said giving an enthusiastic wave as Jack just smiled at her shyly and made his way down the stairs.

Sam walked up to Chris. He looked quite surprised still, frowning slightly in confusion, as Sam murmured, "What did he wish for?"

Suddenly another little boy stepped up and Sam immediately stopped speaking. She put on her huge grin and helped him up onto Santa's lap and then found herself staring after the duo.

Jack's 'lover' bent down and lifted up her child. She gave him the stick of candy and then gave one to Jack.

"You sure know a way to a guy's heart!" Jack's usual banter was the reply to her gesture.

She laughed, "It's tradition, you have to have candy cane at Christmas. Didn't think I'd leave you out, did you?"

"Now, if I remember since I was eight years old you used to steal all my candy cane and whenever I told anyone they said I was being greedy and that lying was bad!"

She laughed merrily and linked arms with him, "Well, now I'm paying you back!"

It was then Jack glanced up at Sam again, brown eyes fixing with blue. He stopped dead in his tracks for a moment and spoke gently, "You two go. Give me a sec." He took his truck keys and gave them to the woman, "Here. Let yourself in."

The woman looked at him in confusion and then followed his gaze and stared up at Sam. She gasped and a smile came to her face as she walked away with the little boy a grin of wonder on his face.

As they left she heard Nathan say, "My Christmas Wish! Santa gave me my Wish!

An announcement from the speakers told them the mall was closing in ten minutes. Penny spoke, "Oh dear, Santa! Look at the time. It's time to put the reindeer to bed."

"You're right, Holly!" Santa stood and then raised his voice slightly, speaking hintingly, "Mistletoe, we better go and look after the reindeer."

Sam jolted back to reality and continued to grin like a maniac as she said, "Yes, you're right Santa. Santa will be back next year, but now he has to go and wrap presents for all the little boys and girls. Bye everyone and have a Merry Christmas."

"Ho Ho Ho! Merry Christmas!"

Santa opened the door and stepped into the house as Sam made a small signal with her hands and followed. The other woman stepped in after them, staring at Jack suspiciously and closed the door behind them.

She'd said, 'Back door.'

Jack felt a small thrill as he moved to the back of the house. He saw a concealed door that was open slightly and a pair of blue eyes could be seen staring out at him.

Jack ran up the steps and inside the room as Sam closed the door before anyone saw him.

Sam smiled slightly and stared at the floor embarrassed by her costume. He shook his head and murmured, "You remembered?"

Sam looked at him in surprise, "Of course I remembered."

Jack didn't say anything for a while before he murmured, "You thought Nathan was my kid?"

"Colonel, there is a huge resemblance and well, the woman…"

Jack nodded, "He does look a lot like me. Gets it from his mother's side." Sam was confused as Jack pulled a hand through his hair, "She's my kid sister, Carter."

"I never knew you had a sister!"

"Well, some of us don't like to talk about family. I seem to have some kind of jinx when it comes to family…"

Sam just shook her head in silent surprise, as Jack watched her and she glanced up to see him staring at her. A small smile came to his face as he murmured, "Mistletoe?"

"Oh please! Don't remind me!"

He turned to her grinning, "Do you do birthday parties, Carter? Nathan's seven in another seven months."

Sam felt a grin on her lips, "No, Sir. It's a Christmas thing!"

"A Christmas thing? I think it's slightly more than a thing, Carter. You've been doing this for years!"

Sam just nodded slightly and gave a small smile, "Yeah. Just don't let anyone know about my alias!"

"Mistletoe…" Jack murmured and Sam felt herself staring into his eyes. From outside she could hear 'Lonely this Christmas' playing over the intercom. As the words began to register with her brain Sam felt her heart beat faster. She took a hesitant step forward so she was stood before him. Her arms fell on his, his body only her forearms length away. She realised what he was thinking and knew she was thinking the same thing.

_It'll be lonely this Christmas,_

_Without you to hold._

It'll be lonely this Christmas 

_Lonely and cold._

_It'll be cold, so cold without you to hold_

_This Christmas._

Jack heard the words as well and Sam could see some familiar pain in his eyes. It was the pain she felt. The pain that was caused by not being allowed to love and yet you do with all your heart and there is no way for you to let out the feeling.

She felt his breath tickling her cheek, as she stood transfixed by his eyes, "Isn't there some Christmas tradition to do with Mistletoe?"

"I've drawn a blank," Sam whispered as his arms enclosed around her waist, "You'll have to tell me what that is…"

Jack stared at her and was about to kiss her when he stopped. What was he doing? She was his 2IC! At that instance Sam realised as well. She suddenly looked away bashfully and took a step back, his arms disentangling from her waist, "You better go. Your sister and Nathan will be waiting and it's cold out there."

Jack coughed awkwardly and stammered hurriedly, "Yeah. See you around… Sam."

With that he hurried out the back door and Sam sighed. The pain returned as she heard the song continue slowly and softly, increasing the pain in her heart.

_I just breakdown as I look around,_

_And the only things I see,_

_Are emptiness and loneliness,_

_And an unlit Christmas tree._

_It'll be lonely this Christmas,_

Without you to hold. It'll be lonely this Christmas 

_Lonely and cold._

_It'll be cold, so cold without you to hold_

_This Christmas._

Sam sighed miserably and decided to get ready to go home. She opened the other door, as Penny and Chris tumbled into the room.

"You were spying on me!" Sam said quite angrily at the sheepish expressions on her friends' faces as they looked up at her from the small heap they'd created on the floor.

Penny spoke defensively, getting to her feet, helping Chris up beside her, "Thank God we were." She grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her, "What are you playing at?"

"What?"

Chris spoke passionately, "You just let him go! He was stood in that queue and never took his eyes off you once! He's crazy about you! You don't need to be a rocket scientist to see it!"

Penny cleared her throat and then murmured to him, "Chris, she _is_ a rocket scientist." He glared at her and then Penny turned to Sam again, "You're not the only one who remembers that day, Sam! When you were staring at him, I knew you were someone who'd just realised they'd met the person they were meant for," Sam stared at her in surprise as Penny murmured again, "It's quite common, but the special bit was the fact he had the exact same look on his face. Another reason I remember it is because a few months later I read something in the paper. A reporter was telling the tragic story of a man whose son shot himself with his gun."

Sam gasped, "They didn't?!? I can't believe any person would do that to him!"

Penny continued, "I know he would've sued them if he'd known, but they got a picture of the funeral and I recognised him and the picture they had of his son. God, it was horrible! I knew that it had barely been half a year before that I had helped that boy onto Chris's knee..." Penny gulped, her eyes glazing in her tearful way. She sniffed and let it pass, "Anyway, the moment he looked back at you on that stage I knew somehow you two would end up together. And you should be together," Penny spoke hushing Sam, who was about to protest, "Yes, I know he's your boss, but come on, Sam! You haven't had any serious action in years! Finally a guy shows serious interest in you, a lot more than serious interest, and you..."

"What Penny is trying to say, and taking forever in doing, is 'what the hell are you standing here for'? That man damn well wants to kiss you and don't pretend you don't want him to, Major Samantha Carter!" Chris said with a laugh pushing her towards the door slightly.

"I can't go looking like this!!"

"She's right," Penny said as she hurried out of the room and came back with Sam's leather jacket and clothes. Sam just gawped, as Penny said, "Get changed, take off that make up and chase after him!"

"I can't! You know it's against regulations."

Penny spoke forcefully, "Sam, it's Christmas! Stuff the damn regulations!"

Sam almost laughed at Penny's nearest thing to swearing, "Help me," Penny began to undo the back of Sam's dress, a huge excited grin on her face, as Chris stepped into the other room also smiling satisfied.

Sam pulled off her ears and hat; she hurriedly pulled on her jeans, t-shirt, sweater and leather jacket. Penny grabbed all her stuff and put in her backpack. She gave it to Sam hurriedly and as Sam pulled on bike gloves, Penny used one of her ever-present baby wipes to remove the face paint and make up very much like the mom she should be.

Chris knocked and came back in with Sam's helmet. He had decided to de-Santa while they got Sam back into her normal clothes and when he came back in he grinned and held out her helmet. She grabbed it, as Chris murmured, "Sam's metamorphosis! From Astrophysicist to Christmas elf to Hell's Angel in a matter of minutes!"

Sam laughed and then asked curiously, suddenly remembering something, "Chris, what did Nathan ask?"

Chris grinned, "I can't tell you otherwise it won't come true!"

"Chris!"

"I'll tell you that this is working towards it. If you want to know ask 'Uncle Jack'."

Sam was confused, but she just shook her head. She gave Penny and Chris a quick hug each before nodding as Penny said, "Go and get that guy already!"

Sam just took a deep breath and sped out of the door. Suddenly, she poked her head around the door, "I'm getting my guy, now if I don't find out you two are married or engaged by the next time we see each other there will be hell to pay!"

Sam left the changing room for a second time, leaving Penny and Chris both as red as holly berries. Sam sprinted through the mall and the minute she stepped through the automatic doors, she stopped.

The car park and all the cars within it were covered in a thick blanket of white. In sudden realisation Sam stared up as small snowflakes fell from the sky and touched her, the icy tingling sensation of them melting against her skin making her shiver slightly. It was so beautiful and Sam felt herself grinning at the sky. Then her grin disappeared as she glanced at her snow-covered motorcycle. There was no way on a snowy day in Colorado she'd be able to drive it!

She sighed, half-angry with herself for letting him go, half-angry with him for letting her let him go. She'd lost him. By the time she saw him after Christmas he would've forgotten entirely or pretended to at least. She thumped her balled fist on her bike seat as she collapsed beside it. She felt tears prickling behind her eyes as she shivered slightly in the cold and growled, "Dammit!"

She dropped her helmet to the ground and sighed, before she heard a crunching of snow nearby, "Problem, Ma'am?"

She looked up in surprise to see Jack O'Neill stood a few metres away from her, hands stuffed in his leather jacket pockets. She gave a small smile as he stepped forward and held his hand out. She gripped his fingers and stood up.

He was staring at her as she murmured, "Why…?"

"…am I here?" He supplied as Sam nodded shocked, "I got home and Nathan was telling us about his Christmas wish. Katie said if I didn't fulfil it, she'd kill me and I'm not kidding!"

Sam continued to look absolutely confused, "What was Nathan's wish?"

Sam found that they were at the same proximity as in the dressing room. Jack stroked a lock of golden hair from her face almost absentmindedly although there was a look of utter serious and right-mindedness on his face as he said, "That his Uncle Jack wouldn't be miserable any more and that he'd have a very Happy Christmas."

Sam realised with a shock why he was here then and it sent a private joy to her heart. He smiled slightly at the look on her face as she murmured, "And what does that entail?"

"Not much," he replied, his eyes dropping to the snowy floor embarrassed, "No, that's not true. A whole hell of a lot, actually."

Sam spoke softly as her face neared his, "You need to be slightly more specific…"

He whispered huskily, his eyes meeting hers again, "One thing…"

"And what might that be?" Sam said with a smile as her eyes slid shut.

He replied on a breath, "You."

Before Sam really thought about what she was doing her lips met his. The sensation caused her to gasp inwardly. He held her face gently in his hands as Sam felt the snow dusting her hair and her cheeks. She took a small step closer and pulled her arms around him slowly. How long had she wanted to do this? It had to be said it was a long time. She savoured the moment and it was only when they both got slightly breathless did he pull back.

He just stared at her face as she whispered, "I think I remember that tradition to do with Mistletoe…"

He chuckled as he murmured, his forehead lightly touching hers, his nose bumping into hers gently, "Yeah, it's all coming back to me now."

Sam stared at him and never wanted to move, but they had to be practical. It would be dark within the hour. She spoke softly, "Can I get a lift?"

Jack smiled, "Sure," he nodded to his truck, "We'll put the bike in the back."

She grinned at him, "Thanks."

She kicked the bike off its stand and with Jack's help, she managed to lift the bike into the back of his truck and fasten it down.

During this time the wind had picked up and the snow was getting heavier and heavier as the sky began to darken. Her military boots were almost completely beneath the layer of thick snow that blanketed the tarmac. She hurriedly climbed into the passenger seat of Jack's truck closing the door. She was beginning to feel the chill in her fingers. She removed her gloves and displayed her white fingers, splaying them on her legs in front of her.

Jack climbed into the driver's seat. The minute he did, he turned up the heating and gave a visible shiver. He glanced at her hands. She tried to hide them in her jacket, but Jack was quicker. He clasped them in his fingers. For some reason they were much warmer and Sam felt a tingle as he rubbed her fingers between his palms.

"Jesus, Sam! Your fingers are freezing."

He rubbed her digits in his hand and blew on them until Sam began to feel them again. He planted a kiss on her hand and then placed them back in her lap.

"Thank you," Sam said with a large smile, as Jack just nodded and gave her a tiny smile in return as he murmured a reply.

"You're welcome."

It wasn't a lot for him to say, but Sam knew that that meant so much more than if he'd gone into a speech about something. Jack was always brief when he was showing emotions, strong emotions. And that fact alone was enough to make Sam wish that this little 'couple' fantasy they were playing out at this moment could last forever.

Jack clasped the steering wheel and began to drive, leaving the mall car park. The windscreen wipers were working on over time to clear the continuous falling of snow. Jack began driving towards Sam's house when Sam noticed up ahead a red sign.

Jack cursed under his breath, "Damn, the road's blocked!" He parked for a moment and looked at her, "Any other ways around?"

"Not unless you want to be driving for another hour," Sam said with a small wince.

"Look's like it's my place then, doesn't it?"

Sam shook her head, "Oh no, Colonel! You have family around! I couldn't intrude…"

Jack smiled, "You aren't intruding, Carter. Your house is still a long way away. It's freezing, getting dark and there is no way I'm going to let you walk alone in either conditions. It's either come to my place or stay in this freezing truck and the latter is not an option."

Sam gave a small chuckle, "You can take the Colonel away from the air force for some down time, but you can't take the air force away from the Colonel."

"Oh really," Jack said with fake indignation, "So what do you call what happened in the car park?"

"A fling?" Sam offered with a grin.

Jack was serious when he said, "I hope not." Jack shook his head and put on a small smile, "You are right though. I always sound like I'm conducting a mission." Sam just smiled as Jack said, "So…?"

"Your place."

Jack smiled and turned the truck around, driving back the way they'd come. He turned on the radio and Christmas music began to play. Extremely familiar Christmas music…

_Try to imagine_

_A house that's not a home,_

_Try to imagine_

_A Christmas all alone._

_That's where I'll be since you left me_

_My tears could melt the snow_

_What will I do without you?_

_I've got no place, no place to go._

_It'll be lonely this Christmas,_

Without you to hold. It'll be lonely thi... 

Sam switched off the radio as she felt herself blushing and muttering hurriedly in explanation, "Never did like that song…"

"No, me neither…" He mumbled blushing equally red as he blurted an agreeing reason. After a few moments of awkward silence, Jack cleared his throat, "So... You going to Fraiser's Christmas Party?"

"Well, yes," she gave a small cough, "Was she serious about the fancy dress?"

"Well, Daniel hired out a costume. Teal'c's going with a red nose saying he's Rudolph. I know Cassie and Fraiser were working on their costumes all last weekend. So I think it is…"

Sam gave a small laugh, "At least I've got a costume…"

Jack gave her a smile, "Let's just hope no one recognises you!"

"You did and that's embarrassing enough. Hopefully, none of them will ever know about my part-time Christmas job!"

"That's if I don't tell them!"

Sam glared at him, "You wouldn't dare!"

Jack said with a grin, "You obviously don't know me that well…"

"Jack!"

"OK. OK. I won't tell anyone!"

Sam laughed, "Yeah well you better not! No one really knows how... _dangerous_ Christmas elves are!"

He looked at her surprised by her tone of voice. She just winked at him and opened the door to the truck. She stepped onto Jack's snow covered drive. Parked on the road was a posh black car and Sam whistled, "Nice Car. I assume your sister quite well off?"

"Are you kidding? She has me for a brother!"

Sam just laughed as Jack knocked on his front door, "I meant in the money sense!"

The door opened and Jack was thrown a few steps backwards by a flying six-year-old and landed in the snow that covered his lawn.

"Uncle Jack! Uncle Jack! Can we open the presents? Can we? Can we? Can we? PLEASE!"

Jack laughed warmly in a way Sam had barely ever heard him laugh before, "Yes! Yes! Just let me get up, will you?!?"

"Jack?" The woman came to the front door and hurried outside. She grabbed her little son and said, "Nathan!" She then turned to Jack, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just let me get up! This snow is f-freezing."

Sam stood there feeling slightly awkward as the woman helped Jack to his feet. She turned and went to walk inside when she noticed Sam stood by the doorway.

She gave a small jump of surprise and exclaimed, "Oh!"

"Hi," Sam said with a small smile before wincing. _'Great,' _she thought,_ 'How unintelligent and guilty did I just sound?!?'_

"Ladies, can we?" Jack pointed to the door, "Pleasantries once we're inside!"

They hurried indoors and Jack stood on the doorstep wiping the snow off him before following them.

Jack's sister sat down with Nathan and began to try and take the boy's coat off, but he was so excited he wouldn't sit still for a moment.

Sam smiled as Jack entered the room and swiftly grabbed the little boy by the ankles and hung him upside down for about twenty seconds. Nathan was screaming with laughter as Jack finally set him the right way up and he sat still, as Jack removed the boy's jacket.

"How do you do that?" the woman asked in awe.

Jack spoke matter-of-factly, "They get so dizzy that they won't get up and run off for about thirty seconds giving you enough time to take of their coat or shoes."

The woman laughed cheerfully as the boy stood up and began running around excitedly again. She shook her head, "He can't possibly get it from Greg! Was I ever that hyperactive when I was kid?"

"Not that I remember," Jack said as he walked out of the room to hang Nathan's jacket up. When he came back in he continued, "You used to just read books all the time. I don't know how you girls can do that?"

Katie suddenly remembered that she hadn't been introduced to the woman sat on the sofa. She had gorgeous blue eyes Katie couldn't help but envy, not to mention a beautiful face and short golden hair. She was wearing jeans and had a large black sweater on which from the ends of the sleeves could be seen the dainty tips of her fingers. She was no longer wearing boots and blue and white stripy snowman socks could be seen beneath her jean leg.

She had been wearing the most hideous boots and Katie realised they were identical to the ones Jack had to wear for work. Military regulation boots.

When the blonde woman realised Katie was staring at her socks, she blushed and said sheepishly, "Christmas present."

Katie smiled, "We've not been introduced. I'm Katie. Jack's little sister."

"Samantha Carter. Just call me Sam," the woman said with a small smile, "Me and the Colonel work together."

Jack interrupted the conversation, "Carter's an astrophysicist."

"Really?" Katie said with a large smile, "I did Astrophysics in college."

Sam and Katie began talking astrophysics and Jack smiled to himself as he stood and walked into the kitchen to make coffee. As Jack was about to boil the water, the phone rang.

He picked up and said down the phone, "Jack O'Neill."

"O'Neill, it is I."

Jack smiled at the familiar low voice, "Hey Teal'c!"

"Myself and Daniel Jackson were returning to our abodes and the road has been obstructed. We wish to enquire into your authorisation of our company at your residence."

Jack was confused as to what Teal'c was trying to say. Jack spoke again, "Put Daniel on."

After a second another voice came down the phone, "Jack?"

"Translation, please."

Daniel paused for a second then said, "Teal'c means: Can we come to your place?"

Jack shook his head, "Sure. I already have quite a circus around here. I'm making coffee. How long will you be?"

"Five minutes."

"See you in five."

Jack put down the phone and walked into the living room. Sam looked up at him as he said, "Looks like we're going for a full house."

"Sir?"

"Daniel and Teal'c got blocked off as well so they're coming here to join in the party."

"Now all we need is Janet and Ca…"

The phone began to ring again as Jack shot Sam a look. He picked it up and walked into the living room.

"Jack O'Neill."

"Hey, Colonel. It's Janet."

"Hey Doc," Jack glared at Sam as she mouthed, 'Sorry!'

"I know this is kind of unexpected, but there's been a road blockage and Cassie's complaining about the cold and I thought…"

"Come on over, Doc."

"Thank you, Colonel."

"No problem, Doc. See you soon."

He put the phone down again.

Sam bit her lip, "Sorry, my fault!"

"Well, don't do it any more! Next thing we know General Hammond will be stood on the doorstep!"

The doorbell rang as Katie burst into chuckles as Sam joined her.

Jack stood up and muttered, "Oh for crying out loud!"

He walked to the front door and opened it. He observed a rather cold and wet looking General Hammond. He was drenched to the bone, his remaining ginger hair plastered to his head. He was dripping and if Jack hadn't noticed to slightly pissed look on his CO he would've made some comment about 'Drowned rodents on his doorstep'.

"General!"

He looked kind of awkward, "Colonel. My car broke down and I was wondering if you had any jump leads?"

"Sir, I'm warning you. The main road's blocked and you will have to go the long way round. Besides, if your cars playing up you might not make it back."

"Damn," the General muttered causing Jack to grin slightly.

"Come on in, George. You're not the only one who's here."

His CO spoke gratefully, "Thank you, Son."

He stepped inside and Jack shut the door, "Take off your boots and your coat and sit in the living room."

General Hammond nodded, as Major Carter stepped out of the living room. Both of them froze staring at each other in utter shock.

"Major Carter!"

"General!"

Hammond wondered what Major Carter was doing in Colonel O'Neill's house and began to get slightly suspicious. The word 'fraternisation' spun in his head.

He continued to think that until another woman with bobbed brown hair stepped out of the living room and gave him a small smile before walking into the kitchen, as she said, "Jack, do you need a hand?"

"No. I'm OK," Jack poked his head out from the kitchen, "Coffee, Sir?"

"Uh…" General Hammond said surprised and confused by the young woman, "Yes, Please, Colonel."

Major Carter smiled at him, "Come on into the living room, General. It's much warmer than here…"

There was another knock on the door, as a little boy sped out of the living room and ran to open the front door.

General Hammond followed Major Carter into the living room and sat down, as the little boy could be heard saying, "Come in! Take off your shoes and coats!"

The boy sped past the doorway into the kitchen and after a few seconds passed again dragging Colonel O'Neill along with him.

"Hey Guys!"

"O'Neill. We are grateful for your hospitality," Teal'c's low voice could be heard.

"Yes, Sir. It's very kind."

"No problem, Doc."

Dr. Jackson spoke, "Jack, who's the little boy?"

"I'll tell you in a minute, just go and sit in there."

Jack hurried back past to the kitchen and General Hammond turned to Major Carter bewildered, "Major?"

"Colonel O'Neill's kid sister made a surprise visit. The boy is his nephew. I was at the mall and because I drove there on my motorbike I couldn't go home on it. They were at the mall and I got a lift, but the road was blocked. So the Colonel brought me here instead. A few minutes ago the Colonel got phone calls from Daniel and Teal'c and then from Janet and Cassie saying that they couldn't get home because of the roadblock. So they were coming over. Then you turned up."

"It's a full house."

"Yes, Sir."

Suddenly, the latest guests entered the living room. Janet gasped, "General! What are you doing here, Sir?"

"Same reason you are apparently, Doctor."

"Sam!"

Sam stood up and hugged the sixteen-year-old, "Hey Cassie! How's school?"

"Well, that's a stupid question!" Cassie said in a tone that reminded everyone of Colonel O'Neill and they all chuckled softly.

Daniel was the next one to speak, "Why are you here, Sam?"

"It's a LONG story and I'd rather not go over it, again."

"OK," Daniel said and then said, "Sam, I think you've got some lip stick on your cheek."

Sam rubbed the side of her face with her hand and found that some of the pink face paint had been missed by Penny's hurried make up removal. She blushed as everyone looked at her confused, but no one mentioned it afterwards.

Once everyone was finally settled in the living room each with a steaming mug of coffee, Jack began the introductions, "OK. Everyone I'd like you to meet Katie, my kid sister, and you've already met my nephew, Nathan, who seems to have run off somewhere!"

"I never knew you had a sister, Jack!" Daniel said in surprised.

Jack gave him an exasperated look that said, 'Well Done, Daniel!'

Katie spoke seriously, "Oh don't worry. I don't talk about him either!"

Jack frowned at her, both in surprise and then in offence. He cleared his throat, "Katie, this is Dr. Daniel Jackson…"

"Pleased to meet you." Daniel said politely obviously trying to repair his previous comment.

"You too, Doctor."

Daniel smiled, "Don't call me Doctor! No one does!"

"Alright, Daniel."

Jack motioned towards two more of his guests, "…Doc. Fraiser and her daughter…"

Janet smiled, "I'm Janet."

"Are you a medical Doctor?"

"Yes," Janet said with a confused smile.

The woman put on a frown and said seriously, "Then, why are you friends with Jack?"

Jack glared at his sister as everyone laughed. Janet spoke with a grin, "I'll admit he is the most annoying patient I ever get in the infirmary… and one of the most frequent!"

Katie grinned and then said to Cassie, "And you are?"

"My name's Cassandra, but its just Cassie," Cassie smiled, as Jack turned to the next person perched on the couch.

"This is Teal'c."

"It is an honour to be in conference with O'Neill's sibling," the Jaffa replied inclining his head respectfully.

Katie smiled, "It's nice to meet you, Teal'c."

"…And finally, General Hammond."

"Ma'am," he said with a small nod.

"You're Jack's CO?"

"Yes."

Katie put a hand at the side of her mouth as she spoke in a stage whisper, "Well think yourself lucky! You can send him on a dangerous mission whenever he's annoying you!"

General Hammond laughed, as Jack turned to his sister, "Hey, will you quit it!"

"Don't worry, Jack," Katie said with a grin, "I'm not going to get out baby photos or anything!"

Jack just blushed as everyone laughed again and then pointed a thumb to the door, "I'll go see if I can find Nathan."

When he'd left Katie whispered, "He's actually gone to hide the box with all our baby photos in. I'll see if I can find it later!"

Å

Yet more Author's Notes: That's the end of Part One! Part Two will be here shortly, but as I only have today to think how to end it, you might have to give me a day or two! Wish me luck in my Pantomime because the first showing is tomorrow evening and it's my first main part! Have a Happy New Year! Luv, Hugz and Jelly Babiez, Sam xxx

Copyright (C) Sam I Am 2004


	2. Part Two

**It's a Christmas Thing!**

By Sam I Am – PG-13 (can't honestly be any more than that)

Warnings: Sam/Jack (that's a warning for anyone who don't like that!)

Category: Sam/Jack Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, friendship and a little bit of SG-1 Humour thrown in for good measure. (If there's anything I missed out someone tell me!)

Spoilers: Anything up to Fragile Balance

Time frame: Season 7 (After Fragile Balance)

Summary: When Sam and Jack met at the Briefing Room before the Abydos mission, neither realised it was not the first time… 

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime / Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. No copyright infringement is intended. No money is being made. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. Not to be archived without permission. Lyrics from 'Lonely this Christmas' by Mud, 'Nature Boy' + 'The Christmas Song' by Nat King Cole and 'Angels' by Robbie Williams were used without permission (Sorry!) No Copyright intended, they just fit the story... and I LOVE Christmas Songs! If you want to archive my story TELL ME, or, to borrow a phrase from our beloved Colonel, I am SO gonna kick your ass!

Author's Notes: I wrote most of this last Christmas, but I couldn't finish it in time, so here it is at last! I really like this story and I hope you guys do too!

Dedications: To my Best Pal/Editor. I don't think I could ever tell you how great you've been these past four years I've known you! Also to my fellow Cast members in our Youth Theatre production of 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarves'! Love you guys!

Jingle Bells Jingle Bells… It's a Christmas Thing!

Å

**Part Two**

Sam woke in the middle of the night realising she really needed a drink of water. She climbed out of the camp bed and shivered slightly. She pulled her black woollen sweater on and then her jeans. As she stood up, she glanced at Janet and Cassie sharing the double bed and she quietly tiptoed out of the room.

She knew that Katie and Nathan were asleep in Jack's bedroom and that the guys had taken up the living room. She crept along the landing and managed to navigate her way down the stairs without making any floorboards creak.

As she passed the living room, she noticed Daniel and General Hammond sleeping on the couches and Teal'c sat on the floor in a deep state of Kel'no'reem.

She then noticed the armchair was empty except for a blanket. Where was Jack?

She tiptoed into the kitchen and grabbed herself a glass and filled it with water as quietly as she could. She leant against the work surface and sipped the water slowly. When she'd finished she placed the empty glass on the side, but something caught her eye. The outside light was on. Sam suddenly had a very good guess as to where Jack was hiding. She went back to the hallway and grabbed her jacket and boots. She pulled them on and quietly opened the back door. She closed it behind her, as she let out a misty sigh. The night's air was freezing and the grass was still no more than a blanket of white. Sam gave a small gasp when she noticed the clouds had passed over leaving the dark sky perfectly clear and starry.

She walked around to the ladder leading to the roof and began to climb not making a single noise. When she reached the top she gave a small smile when she saw Jack sat in a chair staring through a telescope. Jack went to adjust the telescope when he realised she was there and froze. The only thing that moved was his breath that escaped in a white plume like icy smoke as he exhaled slowly.

He turned to face her, as he murmured with worry, "What's the matter? Couldn't you sleep?"

"I was sleeping fine," she said quietly, "I needed a drink of water and I noticed you'd disappeared from the living room."

"Needed some time to think."

With that he went back to looking through his telescope at the sky and Sam realised that he obviously didn't want to talk about it. Like that was going to stop her!

Sam slowly approached and grabbing the spare chair that was on his roof she swept the snow from the seat with her frozen fingers and pulled it up beside him. She sat there for a long time, almost an hour in silence, just watching him and staring at the starry sky in equal intervals before asking, "Needed some time to think about what?"

Jack glanced at her surprised and then gave a small smile, meeting her question with one of his comical answers, "How much I relate to Ebenezer Scrooge!"

Sam laughed softly, "No, really."

His small smile disappeared as he said quietly staring out into the starry night's sky, "Trying to think what I've done right in my life to deserve… what I'm getting at the moment."

Sam looked at him in surprise, "You really don't know?"

He glanced at her momentarily before turning his attention back to the telescope, "All my life I've done some pretty horrible things and so as a result I lost my family. Nothing I could ever do will ever balance out all the disgusting things I've done, so why the hell do I have the best friends in the world? I mean, why isn't everyone in my house at this moment stone dead? That's all I deserve and yet it's not happened."

Sam looked at him shocked as she whispered, "You really believe that, don't you?"

"Yes." Jack said in a frustrated hiss as he pulled a hand through his hair.

Sam spoke softly, "Jack, look at me." He looked up at her and she stared into his eyes. He lowered them back to the snowy rooftop, as she said, "You're a good man and I know that. Why else did the Asguard choose you as their favourite human? Why else did that Retu 'Mother' tell her son to trust you only? Why else are you the hero of hundreds of people on hundreds of different planets? Why else are we the only Stargate team never to have lost a member? Why else did I…" She paused for a second as the words formed in her mind and her mouth hesitated to speak them. He looked up at her, his forehead creased with a slight frown, his dark eyes staring at her in surprise some how knowing but disbelieving what she was about to say. She let out another gentle sigh, cloudy water vapour forming for a second as she murmured, "Why else did I... fall in love with you?"

Jack's eyes widened in surprise as Sam snorted slightly as she whispered, "The moment I met you, stood on that stage in that ridiculous elf costume I knew that I had just met the man I was supposed to be with and it was only today that I realised I'd known that man for years and that somewhere in those years he had become irreplaceable and so important to me, that I'd rather die than lose him. How can the man you think you are, do all these things, Jack? Truth is he can't."

Jack just stared at her and then his eyes dropped to the floor, "You… I'm… I'm really that important to you?"

"Damn right," she said seriously.

Jack stared at her in disbelief and then a small smile came to his lips, "I really don't deserve you, Carter…" Sam went to speak, but Jack held up his hand, "No, I did hear your speech, but I don't know how on Earth someone as… beautiful, kind, intelligent, funny, brave, loyal, trustworthy and loving as you could possible love me…"

"Because you are all those things, Jack."

A smile appeared on the man's lips, "Beautiful?"

"Well, you're not going to win Miss World, but… yes, you are."

Jack sighed, "You've bet on a loser, Carter." Jack counted off on his fingers as he spoke, "Firstly, I'm almost a decade older than you…"

"I don't care," she said sincerely.

"OK," Jack said slightly taken aback by her prompt and sincere reply, "Secondly, I'm miserable and I often come home drunk out of my wits."

"I don't care."

"Thirdly, I'm totally unreliable and stubborn. I can't get through a day without having at least five arguments."

"I don't care."

"Fourthly, I'm an utter heartless bastard some of the time and I yell at people a lot…"

"Not true…"

Jack gave a small smile, "You missed something."

Sam smiled and said from the bottom of her heart, "And I don't care."

"Finally, we can't…"

Sam interrupted, her eyes becoming a soulful shade of sky blue, "Every day there is the chance one of us or maybe both of us are going to die. I've wasted almost every year of my life already. We can die so easily that if I care about certain regulations like I should then it will be too late. We've been through so much already." She sighed, "I've almost lost you more times that I care to remember and if I loose you for good I will never have had a chance at happiness," a sad smile came onto her face, "I'll never have that chance if you died."

Jack was shocked and just blinked. He whispered uncertainly, "Never?"

"Never."

"I… I don't know what to say." He snorted, "I don't know anything anymore."

"Do you love me?" She whispered almost frightened of the reply.

Jack was yet again taken aback, "What?"

She spoke again, her voice weak and trembling, "Do you love me?" Her hands her shaking slightly where they rested on her knees and her jaw was chattering ever so slightly although Jack knew it was nothing to do with the cold.

After a second he spoke with a soft smile, "More than you could know."

She stopped quivering and a wide smile came over her lips as she whispered, "Then you know something."

Jack nodded and they sat in silence again for a few moments, his eyes never leaving her. She was aware of his scrutiny, but continued to stare up at the constellations so beautifully defined in the deep blue heavens.

Jack spoke in a quiet whisper, Sam turning to glance at him, "I know something else as well. I… _really_ want to kiss yo..."

Sam beat him to it, leaning over and placing a soft, short kiss on his lips. She pulled back for a second and whispered, "I'm glad you knew that one. Gave me an excuse."

He stared at her again, this whole conversation being one surprise after another. He leant in again, his warm breath mingling with hers as he kissed her again. Her cold fingers moved to his face, the sensation of her fingertips brushing against his cheekbone causing him to shiver.

Without warning, Jack broke away and jumped up from his chair. Sam went to get up, but Jack motioned for her to stay, "Wait here. I have something for you."

Sam sat watching baffled as he grinned at her and climbed down the ladder.

About five minutes later he returned and Sam was glad to see he'd brought a blanket. He walked over and sat in the chair and passed her the other blanket. She pulled it around her as Jack stared at the floor.

He looked up although his eyes never quite met hers, "You know every year when I get you Christmas presents, well I usually buy them the day I give them to you because I'm always debating whether to give you your real Christmas present up until the last minute."

"What? Jack, I don't understand."

"Since the first Christmas I've known you, I've had a present wrapped up for you, but I never give it to you. I never ask you... Do you love me, Sam?"

"Yes… Jack, where are you going with this?"

He pulled a small circular box out of his pocket and placed it in her icy hands. His fingers remained enclosed over it for a few seconds as he stared at it. He then slowly removed his fingers from it and stood again. He stared into her eyes for a moment before dropping the gaze and murmuring, "I'm going back inside."

He almost ran to the ladder. Sam felt her heart wrench in her chest. She hissed desperately, "Jack! Wait!" But Jack didn't. He just left, not even glancing up at her as he climbed down the ladder.

Sam sat there in the growing light of dawn and glanced at the small present in her hands. It was wrapped in Christmas wrapping paper that was silver with sparkly silver snowflakes on it. Sam gently flipped it over and peeled the sticky tape off the bottom and unfolded the paper revealing a velvety feeling circular box. It was a dark red the colour of her cheeks as the blood rushed to her face. She felt her heart almost stop as she lifted the lid off the box.

Sam gasped as her eyes fell on the contents off the box, "Holy Hannah!"

The diamond twinkled like the fast fading stars in the pale light of the rising sun. The sun was not yet visible, but the sky was becoming bright as its light began to reach Colorado. The gold of the ring glinted slightly and Sam sat there in silence just staring at it for a long time.

Suddenly the white sun appeared on the horizon and sent its pale light over the snow-covered rooftops. The diamond shone brightly and in one swift movement Sam removed the eternity ring from its box and slipped it onto her ring finger. She let out a shuddery sigh of pleasure at what she'd done and then closed the box again and picked up the blanket.

She descended the ladder and switched off the outside light as she crept back into the still, sleeping house. She removed her boots that had fresh snow on their soles and then removed her jacket. As she walked past the living room she glanced inside and found two eyes staring back at her...

"Major Carter, why are you awake at this time in the morning?"

Sam whispered back to the man sat in the middle of the living room floor, "I went and got a drink in the middle of the night and fell asleep in the kitchen."

Teal'c's eyebrow rose, but he didn't comment. Instead he murmured, "Have you seen O'Neill? He seems to have vacated this room at some point during the night. I'm unsure of his whereabouts."

"Ah crap," Sam muttered realising Jack had done a runner. She hurriedly crept to the front door and looked outside. She groaned. The truck was gone and her bike along with it. That was obviously the Colonel's strategy!

"Damn you, Colonel! Anything happens to Mike and I'll kill you," she murmured and when she turned around Teal'c was stood in front of her. She jumped and hissed, "Teal'c! I wish you wouldn't do that!"

"I am sorry, Major Carter, but as O'Neill has absconded with both his vehicle and your motorcycle which you refer to as Mike," the Jaffa held up Daniel's car keys, dangling them before her tantalisingly, "I thought you would hold desire for these."

She bit her lip, "Do you think he'll mind?"

"I will keep him occupied."

Sam grinned and hugged Teal'c before diving to the floor and hurriedly pulled on her boots and jacket again.

Sam spoke in a hushed voice, "If you were Colonel O'Neill where is the last place you'd be?"

Teal'c spoke in a whisper, "I believe a museum, but none will be open at this time in the morning."

Sam nodded, "Good point," and then a small smile came to her lips, "He'd expect us to go to places where he'd never go, so he'll go somewhere where it's easy to find him. Somewhere he loves to go… I think I know where he is!"

Å

The rising sun was now fully visible, but low in the sky as Sam parked up Daniel's car next to Jack's truck. She stepped out and locked it as she walked up to the security guard. He let her through and she stepped into the elevator. She inserted her card into the slot and watched as the dial descended, her eyes falling to the ring on her finger as her thoughts trailed to Jack. This was probably the worst place in the world to discuss their… engagement, but she had a pretty good idea where on the base he'd be.

She walked along the corridor and finally reached the room. She stepped inside cautiously. Only a few airmen were in here and the one she was looking for was sat with his back to her, eating blue Jell-o.

A few people gave her small waves. Major Ferretti sat on the table to Jack's left and gave her a motion that said, 'Don't talk to him. I think he's in a bad mood.' She shook her head and gave him a look back that said, 'Don't worry.'

She slowed down as she approached the Colonel. Without a word she slowly sat down across from him. He continued to stare into his Jell-o as he muttered, "How did you find me?"

"I came to the one place I knew you'd expect people to find you in, seen as you'd expect them to go to the place you were least likely to be in."

"Reverse, reverse psychology." Jack said quietly, as the smile Sam expected to see on his face wasn't there. She realised he'd thought she'd found him to tell him 'no'! Because there were other airmen in the room, Sam wasn't just going to begin talking about it. She needed to be more subtle...

An idea popped into her scheming head. She got up slowly and bought her own bowl of blue Jell-o. She walked back over and clasped the fork in her left hand instead of her right. She made sure he could see the ring on her finger as she ate a mouthful of blue Jell-o.

His eyes were glued to her fingers for a moment before he looked up into her face, a look of disbelief on his face. She nodded slightly and then put another forkful of Jell-o in her mouth trying to stop the grin threatening to cover her mouth. He grinned with a look in his eyes that said he was so relieved that could quite easily make out with her across the table, but considering where they were... He hid the look as he said his voice breaking slightly, "So Carter, what are you wearing to Fraiser's party?"

"I've got this Christmas Elf costume," Jack chuckled knowingly at the mention of Mistletoe's outfit, "You?"

"I'm not sure. I'll talk to you later," he stood up, "But right now I've got to go back home."

"Why?"

"I've just remembered General Hammond's asleep on my couch, Daniel's asleep on my other couch, Teal'c's meditating in the middle of my living room, the Doc and Cassie are asleep in the spare room, Nathan and Katie are asleep in my room and my fiancée has probably woken up and is looking for me."

Ferretti almost spat out a mouthful of coffee, "Fiancée?"

"Is it really that hard to believe?" Jack asked flashing Sam an amused smile.

"No, Jack. It's just… sudden!"

"You're telling me," Jack said with a dazed grin, "I still can't believe she said 'Yes'! We haven't even slept together!"

Sam mouthed, 'Yet!'

Jack looked rather surprised, but hid it as Ferretti laughed, "Sounds like love, Jack. So, who's the lady?"

Jack tapped the side of his nose, then turned and walked away, as Sam pulled her sleeve over her hand hiding her fingers from view.

Ferretti turned to her, "Who do you think it is? I mean you are one of Jack's best friends. Surely…"

"I'm not going to tell you," she said teasingly.

Ferretti whined like a child, "Oh go on, Major."

"No," Sam said with a mischievous grin, "The Colonel obviously doesn't want you to know."

"Spoil sport."

Sam just nodded and stood up. Ferretti gave her a strange look, "Where are you going?"

"I was round the Colonel's last night as well. It was Teal'c who woke me and asked me to come with him and look for the Colonel. I really need to go home and get some sleep. I'm exhausted thanks to the Colonel. Trust him to go missing this early in the morning!"

Ferretti nodded, "Alright. See ya soon, Major. Have a nice Christmas."

"Yeah. You too."

Å

Jack sat in the lay-by and saw Daniel's car coming down the road towards him. It pulled into the lay-by, parking up behind him.

Jack opened the truck door and stepped out his feet crunching on the snow. He watched as Sam almost jumped out of Daniel's car and ran towards him. Jack swung her around hugging her tightly as she gave a delighted squeal. After a few seconds, she pulled back grinning, "I say 'Yes' although it'll be a long time until we can marry. I say 'Yes'." She stood in silence, Jack still holding her as she waited for him to say something. He didn't make a sound and just stared at her. Sam spoke uncertainly, "Jack, say something."

"There's nothing to say," Jack whispered pulling her into another ardent kiss.

Å

They drove back to Jack's house and parked up the cars quickly. Sam jumped out of Daniel's car and ran to the front door. Teal'c let her in and informed her with a whisper, "Daniel Jackson has not yet awoken." Jack followed her inside the silent house. Teal'c inclined his head, "O'Neill, I wish to enquire about your disappearance."

"It was another one of those complex Tau'ri things, Teal'c. Don't worry about it. I freaked out slightly."

"What is 'Freak out'?"

Jack shook his head, "Never mind."

Teal'c inclined his head as Sam removed her coat and boots and whispered, "I'll go back up to bed. Janet wakes up really early and she might be worrying slightly."

Jack just nodded as Teal'c wandered back into the living room. When Teal'c was out of sight he placed a kiss on her lips and whispered in her ear, "Sweet dreams."

"I don't think I could have any others." She whispered back as she walked back up the stairs, not making a single one creak. She crept into the spare room where she saw Janet awake and lying in the bed eyes open staring at the ceiling. Cassie was still sleeping peacefully.

She fixed Sam with a penetrating stare, "Where have you been?"

"I got a drink in the middle of the night and fell asleep in the kitchen. I woke up an hour or so ago. I walked passed the living room and Teal'c was awake. He asked me if I'd seen the Colonel and that he was missing. He wasn't on his roof and so Teal'c gave me Daniel's car keys and I went out looking for him. Found him in the commissary."

Janet nodded, though she didn't look entirely believing of Sam's explanation.

Sam whispered again, "Don't tell Daniel I took his car."

Janet smiled slightly, "My lips are sealed."

Sam yawned and pulled her jumper off and crawled back beneath the blankets of the camp bed. She snuggled and fell asleep almost immediately.

Å

Sam woke slowly as she felt lips brush her cheek. Her eyes opened and a smile pulled at her cheeks as she saw Jack O'Neill propped up on his elbow lying on the floor next to the camp bed. She smiled and looked around. The double bed Janet and Cassie had been in had clean sheets and the sun was high in the sky outside the window.

She looked at him confused as she held back a yawn, "What time is it?"

Jack stood up as he said, "1 o'clock. Katie told me to come wake you up. We're going to get a bite to eat and she wondered if you wanted to come."

Sam climbed out from the warm blankets and shivered slightly. Jack handed her her sweater as she said, "That's nice of her."

There was a frustrated call from downstairs, "Jack! Can you hold Nathan by his ankles? He won't sit down!"

Jack gave a small laugh and then said, "My expertise is needed. See you downstairs." He left with a smile firmly on his lips.

Sam shook her head fondly and made the camp bed up as best she could before making her way down stairs after her fiancé.

Katie was stood near the bottom of the stairs pulling her coat on, "Well, Good Afternoon Samantha!"

Sam gave a small smile, "Good Afternoon."

"Uh… Janet said you had a migraine," the woman looked at her worriedly, "Do you feel better now?"

"Much. Thanks," Sam said with a small smile.

Katie's smile came back as she said, "Well, we were going out for lunch and I thought you might like to come if your migraine had gone by the time we were going."

Sam nodded, "Well, I don't feel too hungry at the moment, but I'll join you anyway. It's either that or sit at home and do paperwork which is probably a bad idea."

"OK, then. Get on your coat and shoes." Katie gave a small laugh, "Jack's chasing Nathan around the garden trying to get his hands on him! He has shoes on, but no coat! I think Nathan's winning!"

Sam smiled, "I dunno. The Colonel's pretty fast. I think it's 50/50."

She sat on the bottom step of the stairs and pulled on her boots and leather jacket as an explosion of laughter came from the kitchen, the back door slamming open. Jack had the small boy in his arms, tickling him mercilessly, the child giggling shrilly as Jack laughed too.

Sam felt a small smile come to her lips as she saw how happy Jack was. He held the boy upside-down for a few seconds and then lowered him to the carpeted floor, swiftly and skilfully pulling Nathan's coat on as the boy writhed and laughed on the floor.

Jack then let the 7-year-old get up off the floor, Katie opening the front door and Nathan speeding right out, jumping up and down outside Katie's car like an excited puppy by a door who is desperate for a walk.

Katie laughed fondly and then turned to her older brother, "Sam said you'd win!"

Jack chuckled, panting slightly, "I almost didn't!"

Katie followed her son outside as Jack grabbed his own leather jacket, pulling it on as they all left the house.

Å

The meal had been lovely, sat in a cushioned booth in the cosy bar. Bright and cheerful Christmas songs had been playing quietly and there'd been a crackling fire in a rustic fireplace. The locals were in talking amongst themselves in a burble that made the place welcoming and friendly. They'd eaten steaks, laughed and talked and Sam had felt, sat next to the man she loved, that she was really his fiancée, not just his 2IC. She smiled to herself. She actually felt like part of his family, like she'd always been there.

Katie took Nathan to the toilets before they all left as Jack said quietly, "We'll meet you by the truck." Katie smiled, propelling her son forward, a firm but gentle hand pressed against the top of his back. Jack took the opportunity, "Come with me a sec."

Sam looked at him with a suspicious frown, her blue eyes narrowing slightly, "What are you up to, Jack O'Neill?"

He just grinned and took her hand, grabbing his coat. Sam grabbed her coat pulling it on as Jack began to pull her towards the exit, stopping a few feet from the door. Sam looked at him confused before he grasped her face in his hands and pulled her into a kiss. She heard the slightly drunken men around the bar let out a cheer as he kissed her lovingly.

After a moment, he pulled away, grinning smugly. She gave him a look of shock before he pointed above him to the sprig of mistletoe hanging from one of the timber beams. She shook her head rolling her eyes, "Honestly!"

He laughed and then took her hand leading her out of the door. Fresh snow had fallen whilst they'd been inside and it lay beautifully white and glistening slightly in the soft light from the doorway. It was chilly and Sam shivered slightly as they walked to his truck hand in hand. Sam savoured the warmth of his fingers as they both leant against the side of his truck.

After a second, Jack spoke quietly, "I've always wanted to do that..."

"Do what?"

Jack looked at her smiling ever so slightly, "Kiss you under mistletoe." He let out a small snort, "Every Christmas party we were ever both at I've considered just grabbing you and kissing you under mistletoe..."

The sound of the bar door opening, made them both release their grip on the others' hand as Nathan and Katie came trudging towards them, leaving footprints.

Nathan ran to them and jumped up into Jack's arms, hugging him tightly as the man held the boy as well. The child spoke, "Bye Uncle Jack!"

"See ya Nathan. Have a great Christmas."

The little boy nodded as Jack placed him back on the floor. Katie bent down to her son's level as she said, "Go get in the car, Sweetie."

The little boy nodded and waved at them as he ran to the black car parked.

Jack chuckled fondly and Sam knew how much he loved his nephew. Katie stood there for a moment before throwing her arms around Jack. She spoke gently, "You take care of yourself, OK? I don't want the phone call…" She pulled back and Sam could see that the woman's eyes were tearing slightly. She sniffed and wiped her eyes as she muttered, "Damn wind."

Jack smiled sadly and then said, "Don't worry. Nothing's going to happen to me," he turned to Sam, "Hey with Carter guarding my six I'll be fine."

The woman let out a small chuckle. Katie smiled as she turned to speak to Sam, "Bye Sam. It was nice meeting you."

"You too," Sam said as she smiled back at the woman.

The woman gave Jack a quick peck on the cheek and said, "See you soon?"

Jack smiled, "I promise. I'll give you a call."

She gave a small laugh, "Now that phone call I want." She smiled and began to walk to her car. As she climbed in she waved and said, "Bye Jack."

The little boy sat in the back seat yelled, "Bye Uncle Jack!" as Katie beeped the horn and the car drove out of the car park.

When the car was out of sight Jack spoke first, "Wanna lift home?"

"Sure. That'd be great."

They walked over to Jack's truck and both climbed in.

Å

They been driving for a while before Jack spoke, "I told Fraiser I wasn't going to her party."

Sam stared at him surprised as she exclaimed, "You what?"

"I said I was going to spend Christmas with Greg, Katie and Nathan."

"Why?" Sam asked absolutely flabbergasted by what he'd said.

"Because I don't want to go on my own."

Sam frowned confused, "You won't be alone. You'll be with…" Her voice trailed away. She sighed, "Oh."

"I don't think I could stick going to that party if all I was going to see is a load of gorgeous, single doctors trying to chat up my secret fiancée who no one can know about. I'd go nuts!"

Sam shook her head and held out her hand. She flashed him the ring with a smile, "No one will come within ten feet of me with one of these on my finger."

Jack gave a small smile, "Yeah."

He pulled up outside Sam's bungalow. He looked over at her. She was wearing that pensive frown she wore when she was thinking hard. He watched her for a minute before a devious smile came onto her lips and she looked at him, the mischievous look intensifying.

Jack spoke anxiously, "What? Oh no! I don't like that scheming glint in your eye!"

Sam gave a small smile, "Don't worry, Cinderella. You shall go to the ball."

Å

Jack pulled up outside Sam's bungalow at 6:30. He jumped out of the truck feeling like an absolute idiot. He rang her doorbell.

He heard a call from inside, "Come on in. Door's open."

Jack stepped into the kitchen to see Sam stood with her back faced to him. She was dressed in her elf costume and Jack couldn't help but think how ridiculously sexy she looked in it. Jack stepped over to her and kissed her neck gently.

She spoke without turning to face him, "Hey Jack. I was wondering when you'd show up."

Jack murmured, "You know I could have been anyone walking through your door."

Sam turned to face him, "If you were a burglar or a pervert you wouldn't have rung the doorbell." Jack gave a small chuckle. She took a step back and looked him up and down, "There are going to be so many Santas there. How am I going to know which one's you?"

Jack spoke in a flirting murmur, "Because I'll be the one smudging your lipstick!"

She giggled and then said, "You better not!"

Jack grinned, "Anyway… _Mistletoe_, aren't you forgetting those ears?"

She glared at him, but picked them up off the side and placed them over her own ears, as she said, "And you, _Santa, _need to put on your beard." Jack pulled the beard from his pocket and attached it to his face.

"That's a good disguise," Sam smiled and held out a small case, "No one will recognise you with baby blue eyes."

Jack groaned, "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Hold still. You need to put these in," Sam said as she placed the box with contact lenses in, in Jack's hands.

He wandered off to her bathroom and came back with blue eyes, giving her the 'I am so gonna get you back for this' look. Sam pulled him closer so she could see his eyes properly. They were a very good colour. They didn't look fake and that was good.

She smiled, "You want to come and defend your fiancée from all of Janet's gorgeous, single doctor friends, don't you?"

"You bet," Jack spoke with a grin before adding, "Are you serious about not being able to talk?"

"Yes," Sam said seriously, "Remember you're my fiancé, Warren Reed from Chicago and you can't talk, only sign. You work in a school for children with disabilities. Deaf, dumb and blind children."

"Yeah, yeah," Jack sighed.

Sam spoke anxiously, "You do remember most of your sign language lessons from the Academy don't you?"

"Yes! I'm the best at sign! I have loads of awards for it!" Jack said slightly exasperated, "Can we go now?"

She smiled, "Yes. We'll both drive to your house. You hide your truck in your garage and then we'll go to Janet's."

Jack sighed, "Good plan."

"Ah ah! You can't speak!"

Jack glared and then signed _'Good plan.'_

Sam smiled, "That's better."

'I hope this works.'

Sam spoke in answer, "You're worrying too much."

Å

Janet's street was filled with cars and Sam and Jack finally found a space. They hopped out of Sam's car and walked to the party.

"_Warren_, stop fidgeting. It'll be OK."

Jack immediately stopped twiddling his beard between his fingers and signed, _'How can you be so sure?'_

Sam grinned, "Because it was me who thought of this plan instead of you."

Jack signed back, _'And Daniel told me I was patronizing!'_

Sam laughed as they walked up Janet's drive. The chatter of many people and the sound of Christmassy music could be heard from outside and through the brightly lit window Sam could see lots of people in Christmas fancy dress in the middle of Janet's living room.

Sam knocked on the door and then said, "Put your arm around me or something."

Jack let out a small sigh and looped his arm around her slender waist. He then muttered in her ear, "The things I do for you."

Sam let a laugh as the door opened and the hostess appeared in the brightly lit doorway. Janet stood before them in a flowing white dress. On her head she had a hair band that had a golden tinsel halo attached to the top.

She grinned brightly, "Oh Sam! You look great!" Janet hugged her and then stared at the man by her best friend's shoulder, "And who's this?"

Sam spoke hinting to the woman, "This is my fiancé, Warren."

Janet spoke, trying not to look shocked, "Oh yes, I remember. Hello, I'm Janet. I'm pleased to meet you."

'Pleased to meet you too.' Jack signed in reply. Janet looked confused, but had obviously understood what he'd said.

Sam turned to him, as he signed, _'She does know sign language, right?'_

Sam nodded, "Yes." Sam turned to Janet, "Can we come in? It's freezing!"

"Oh yes," Janet said stepping aside for her new guests to enter. She watched the couple step into the Santa filled room. Almost all the men were dressed as Santa. The women were all elves, angels and Mrs. Claus's. There were a few Ice queens amongst the women and a few reindeer and snowmen in the men.

Janet watched as Sam signed to her fiancé she was just going to talk to Janet and she'd be back in a minute. The man signed back, _'What am I going to do while you're gone? I can't just stand here!'_

Sam gave a small chuckle and signed, _'You can talk to my friend, Daniel.'_ She pointed to the Santa with a slightly too large costume and a beard that kept falling down.

'_Does he speak sign?'_

Sam spoke sarcastically, "No!" She laughed gently, "Of course he does! I told you! He's a linguist!"

'_Just checking. Don't want to embarrass myself in front of total strangers!'_

The man walked over to Daniel as Sam came over to join Janet, "Hey."

"Hey," Janet replied slightly surprised.

Sam spoke a fake uncaring in her voice, "Is the Colonel here?"

Janet felt slightly angry that her friend was denying that she was desperately eager to discover if the Colonel had arrived. Probably so she could show off that accessory!

"No," Janet said, "He couldn't make it tonight."

Sam spoke slightly more worried, "Why not?"

"He's gone to stay with his sister's family over Christmas," Janet cleared her throat before she said, "Warren? Fiancé?"

Sam spoke slightly embarrassed, "I didn't mention it?"

"No!" Janet said with a laugh, "How long?"

"Well, I've known him years, but we only got engaged a few months ago."

"Sam, that's wonderful," Janet said with a smile, but it was false. She hugged her friend again and then pulled back and cleared her throat, "Uh… Sam… Why does he speak in sign?"

"He was born dumb. He can't speak at all."

Janet nodded and then looking over Sam's shoulder she saw something worrying. Sam looked at her confused as Janet pointed and said, "Look."

Sam looked up to see Jack signing to a rather mystified looking Daniel. Daniel signed back, signing every letter instead of words, _'I'm… knot very go-… goood at sigh lanuage'._

Sam groaned, "Oh dear lord. I better go help him. Daniel said he knew sign language!" She turned to look at Janet, "Talk to you later."

She walked over to Daniel and Teal'c grabbing a glass of white wine as she passed the table with the drinks on. She walked over as Daniel waved to her. She planted a kiss on Jack's cheek and then took a sip from the glass, "Hiya, Hon. Sure you don't want a drink?"

He looked at her slightly relieved as he shook his head and signed, _'I'll drive.'_

She turned to Daniel and Teal'c as she said, "I see you met Daniel and Teal'c."

Jack signed with a frown, _'You said he could speak sign!'_

Sam looked at him apologising as she signed back, _'I thought he could. Sorry!'_ She turned back to Daniel and Teal'c as she said, "Daniel and Teal'c, I'd like you to meet my fiancé, Warren."

Daniel nodded in shock, "Oh."

Sam spoke sadly as Jack placed an arm around her shoulders, "Warren can't speak, but he can hear, Daniel. You don't have to reply in sign."

Teal'c spoke, "Major Carter, if you are having trouble finding guests who are capable of speaking sign language, I am fluent in the tongue."

Daniel turned to him, shocked and annoyed, "What?"

"I learned how to speak the idiom when I first came to your planet and was not allowed to exit the base."

"Why didn't you say so?" Daniel said slightly angry. He turned back to Jack, "I'm sorry about earlier, Warren. I'm a little rusty on sign language."

Jack signed back, _'That's alright. I'm glad you tried.'_

Daniel looked kind of confused and Sam murmured, "He said 'That's alright. I'm glad you tried.'"

Daniel smiled, "Oh. Well, it's nice to meet you, Warren."

Janet joined them and said with a smile, "I see you've met Warren, Sam's fiancé. Daniel, can you give me a hand in the kitchen for a moment?"

"Sure," Daniel said trying to hide his eagerness to leave the conversation. He smiled, "Talk to you guys later."

Sam spoke to Teal'c, "Me and Warren are going to leave you too. If I remember correctly he owes me a few dances."

Teal'c inclined his head and said, "I shall go in search of another individual to converse with."

Sam grabbed Jack's hand and led him to the 'dance floor' where everyone was dancing. They'd barely stepped into the mass of dancing people when Jack took her into his arms.

Sam spoke, "This is hard for you, isn't it?"

She kept her arms around him as he moved his hands so she could see him sign, _'Ya think?'_

She gave a small laugh and kissed him tenderly as she whispered, "At least this way I can do this."

Å

"Who is that guy, anyway?"

Janet looked at her friend dressed as Santa, as they stared out at the couple kissing tenderly on the dance floor.

"She just said he was her fiancé, Warren and that he was born dumb. Apparently she's known him for years and they've been engaged a few months."

Daniel looked confused as he murmured, "He looks familiar. I know I haven't met him before."

Janet nodded with a slight frown, "He is pretty familiar. Maybe he and Sam are really similar in personality. If she's known him years he's probably something to do with the Pentagon, but I don't think they'd let him work there. I'll ask Sam where he works."

Daniel nodded and then murmured, "You notice the ring?"

Janet nodded, "It definitely wasn't there yesterday at the Colonel's. That was my original theory."

Daniel frowned confused, "I'm sorry, _what _was your original theory?"

"That she'd brought this guy to spite the Colonel," she gave Daniel a meaningful look; "You know how crazy he is about her!"

Daniel nodded, "But if she wasn't wearing the ring at the Colonel's or any time he's present…"

"She's trying to spare his feelings," Janet sighed sadly, "And I was so sure she loved him. She practically told me so!" She stared at the couple again, Sam kissing the man ardently, "They look like they're in love. I mean, _really_ in love."

Daniel sighed as well, "She can't be expected to wait around for the end of the war with Goa'uld. I think we all know we'll have to wait a while. She loves him, but she hasn't had a proper relationship for so long…"

Janet nodded sadly. A grin then came to her lips as she said, "Wanna dance?"

Daniel grinned, "Sure, Tinkerbell!"

She glared at him, "Very funny, Dr. Jackson! Maybe you won't be so eager to make witty remarks if I stick some huge, painful…" She glanced at the kitchen work surface and picked up a box, "… cocktail sticks in your arm!"

Daniel held his hands up defensively, "You win! Just don't use the cocktail sticks!"

Janet laughed as her and the archaeologist wandered over to the dance floor.

Å

"Hey, you want another drink?"

Jack shook his head slightly as he took her hand in his and pulled her over to the side, pushing through the crush of guests dancing to 'Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree'. He whispered in her ear discretely, "I'm driving remember."

Sam couldn't help grinning at that. For one evening, they were really a couple and it thrilled her heart to bits. She kissed him, his hands resting on her hips for a second before she pulled away and walked towards the kitchen to get herself something to drink; Jack sitting down on the chairs at the edge of the 'dance-floor'.

As she entered the kitchen, she took a breath. There were 3 of Janet's young doctor friends in here and compared to the 40 or so people crushed into her living room it was much more spacious in her best friend's kitchen. She smiled slightly at the young men stood around in there as she looked around for the white wine and a glass.

"Here you go..."

Sam turned to the young doctor who held out a glass of white wine to her, the bottle in his other hand. He smiled at her pleasantly and she spoke over the blaring Christmas music, "Thanks."

"No problem," the guy said, smiling a white smile, "You wanna dance?"

She shook her head and jerked a thumb at the crowd in the living room, "My fiancé's in the other room."

The young doctor looked disappointed and moved back to his mates muttering something to them as Sam walked back into the living room, feeling rather guilty at refusing the kid a dance... the kid? He can't have been 5 years younger than her!

She shook her head. Except for her mention of a fiancé that conversation could've easily happened at a Junior High dance! She pushed through the crowd back towards Jack and sat down beside him, taking a few sips of her wine, having a rest from all the dancing.

They sat there for a while before Robbie Williams's voice began to flow from the speakers and everyone took their dancing partner and began to slowly rotate on the floor. Sam looked at Jack and he stood taking her hand and pulling her closer to him as they began to sway slowly in a small circle.

_I sit and wait,  
Does an angel contemplate my fate?  
And do they know the places where we go when we're grey and old?  
'Cos I have been told that salvation lets their wings unfold.  
So when I'm lying in my bed,  
Thoughts running through my head,  
And I feel the love is dead,  
I'm loving angels instead.  
_

Jack thought over how true this statement was to him. Sam pressed her body closer to his giving him an honest smile warming him to no end. She was an angel. She kissed him gently and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jack smiled himself. She was his angel.

_And through it all she offers me protection,  
A lot of love and affection,  
Whether I'm right or wrong.  
And down the waterfall,  
Wherever it may take me,  
I know that life won't break me,  
When I come to call._

_She won't forsake me,  
I'm loving angels instead.  
_

Sam was shivering slightly and he looked at her…

_When I'm feeling weak,  
And my pain walks down a one way street,  
I look above._

Her face suddenly looked pale and her smile was completely gone as she whispered, "Jack… I think…" She stumbled bumping into a couple dancing beside them both complaining. Jack gripped her arms tightly as she looked at him again before collapsing to the living room floor.

Jack immediately dropped down beside her and rolled her into the recovery position as a few people gasped and a woman gave a short scream of shock.

"Sam? Oh Christ! Move out of the way! Give her some room to breathe!"

Daniel came pushing through the crowd ordering people to move into the kitchen and dining room as Janet dropped down beside the woman out cold on the floor telling Teal'c to get her bag from upstairs.

In the corner, the CD player continued to play the song softly…

_And down the waterfall,  
Wherever it may take me,  
I know that life won't break me,  
When I come to call. _

_She won't forsake me,  
I'm loving angels instead…_

Å

Jack drove down the road. Sam was stretched out on the back seat obviously out cold. He was gonna kill whichever one of those doctor guys in there had slipped whatever the hell it was into her drink.

They'd been at the Doc's for a couple of hours. Janet had looked her over and said she was pretty sick, but she'd sleep it off although if she did get worse he must take her to the hospital. Janet had found Sam's drink and she hadn't drunk that much so she ought to be alright. Jack glanced in the back seat again. He saw a pair of confused blue eyes staring back at him. He spoke concerned, "You OK?"

She shook her head, "I feel kinda sick."

Jack just nodded and said, "We'll be home in a second."

"Home?" she whispered and Jack noticed a small smile on her face, before it was replaced with a grimace and the woman closed her eyes again.

Jack pulled down Sam's street and parked up outside her house. He would've taken her to his, but if Janet dropped by and Sam wasn't here she'd get rather suspicious. He jumped out of the driver's seat and jogged to the front door, opening it before he walked back to her car.

He opened her door slowly to find Sam was sat up. Her complexion had changed from sickly green to ghostly pale and Jack murmured, "We're here. Do you think you can walk?"

She looked at him as she whispered hoarsely, "I'll race you."

He smiled slightly as he looped an arm around her and gently helped her from the car. She swayed on her feet and clung onto him as she almost fell. They slowly inched a few steps forward before her legs wobbled beneath her again. Without a second thought, Jack bent and hooked her legs over his other arm. Sam didn't even complain about him carrying her into her house, which proved she felt unwell as he walked up the path to her front door. Jack tapped the closing door with his foot and stepped inside, carrying her straight through her house to her bedroom.

He gently laid her down and removed the green boots from her feet. He smiled slightly as he noticed the Santa Clause socks on her feet which Teal'c had bought for her a few Christmases ago.

She spoke dazedly as he pulled the patchwork quilt over her, "What happened?"

He spoke gently as he stroked her hair out of her face, "One of the Doctors must've put something in your drink. Janet says if she catches the culprit… well, they won't know what hit them. All I can say is it's something very unpleasant to do with cocktail sticks!"

Sam didn't reply and just kept her eyes closed for a few seconds.

Jack spoke worriedly, "You want me to phone the Doc?"

Sam gave him a wistful look, "You can't talk, remember."

He gave her a small smile, "I could speak in Morse Code."

She smiled slightly, "I'll be fine. Just give me a minute."

He nodded gently and murmured, "Do you need anything?"

"Can I have a glass of water, please? And, now I think about it, a bowl might be handy."

He nodded, "Sure. I'll be back in a sec."

Jack left the room and walked hurriedly to the kitchen. He'd spent many poker nights at Carter's house and subsequently knew where to find prescribed bowl and glass. He pulled a cooking basin from one of the cupboards and then filled a cup with water, before making his way back to Sam's room.

He placed the basin beside her bed and the glass of water on her bedside table. She stared at him as she whispered, "Thanks." She gave a small snort, "Bet this wasn't the way you wanted to see my bedroom!"

He laughed and grinned, "If I remember it was you who first suggested such things… in the Commissary of all places!"

She smiled slightly and then murmured, "Jack?"

"Yeah."

"Can you take these stupid ears off for me? They hurt like hell!"

He chuckled softly and removed the ears gently placing them on her bedside table. He perched on the edge of her bed as he murmured, "Anything else?"

"No thanks. I'm OK. Can you leave while I get into something else?"

Jack looked reluctant, "You sure you can stand OK? If you need a hand..."

Sam smiled fondly, "I'll be OK. Just give me a few minutes. I'll call you if I need help."

Jack nodded slightly and stepped out the room watching long enough to see her slide her legs from beneath the blanket and stare at the floor queasily for a few seconds before balancing precariously on her feet and grabbing the large shirt she was obviously going to use as a night shirt from the back of the comfy armchair sat in the room.

Jack looked away and leant against the wall. He glanced down at the padded, red velvet of his costume. He should get changed at some point too, but all his stuff was at his house.

Sam's voice was faint and quiet as she called his name, "Jack?"

He nearly bounded into the room. Sam was now clad in the black shirt that had a multicoloured whale on the front and said 'Save the Whales'. It was showing off a lot of leg and thigh, but unlike he usually would've done, Jack didn't even notice. Sam was seriously pale and trembling, clasping onto the back of the armchair for dear life.

He ran to her side just before she collapsed, catching her as her arms snagged his shoulders. He held her close trying to help her stand, but her legs were just too weak. He lifted her into his arms as she was completely out of it, probably about to faint. He placed her on the bed, lying on her side, so if she happened to throw up she wouldn't choke, and pulled the patchwork quilt back over her. Her eyes stared into his for a second before she passed out completely.

He sat in the armchair watching her for a few minutes. He guessed she'd be alright for now. She was out cold and by his reckoning she wouldn't wake for at least an hour. That gave him enough time to rush back to his place and get his stuff.

He stood up slowly and tip-toed quietly out of the room before running out to Sam's car and speeding to his house to pick up his stuff.

Å

As Jacob arrived outside his daughter's bungalow, he felt a wave of unease come over him. His father's intuition was telling him something. He'd visited Mark and his family for Christmas Eve and said he was going to visit Sam for Christmas. He glanced at the watch on his wrist that he'd been leant by George.

It was 2 am and there were lights on. Sam knew he was coming and that he would arrive at an obscene hour in the morning, but he had a key and she said she'd be in bed so he should just let himself in and go sleep in the spare room.

Jacob frowned still worried and stepped out of the car, closing the door without a sound and locking it before hurrying to the front door in silence. His many missions, both with the Tok'ra and not, had taught him stealth and now Jacob Carter was putting his skills to practise.

He slipped the key in the lock without a sound and opened the door with nothing but a slight creak. He stepped inside and closed it behind him as he heard voices coming from Sam's room. A male voice was talking.

Jacob felt blood rushing to his face. He should've stayed the night at Mark's! It was then he heard a gagging sound of someone throwing up quite violently. The male voice continued to whisper soothingly and Jacob felt curiosity get the better of him.

He moved silently through Sam's house towards her bedroom. Once there he peered through the crack in the door and it took all of his and Selmac's will to stop him from gasping.

Colonel O'Neill was perched on the edge of the bed, a bowl on his lap, as he gently stroked Sam's back. Her face was terribly pale and the retching sounds were enough to tell him she was very sick. Tears fell from her eyes as she finished retching. Jack placed the bowl and its vile contents away from her line of vision and gently lowered her back to the pillow.

He went to stand but she grabbed his arm, a look of fear in her watery eyes. He spoke softly, "Don't worry. I'm not going any place. I was going to get you a tissue."

After a second her hand fell back to the quilt and Jack hurried into the en suite, coming back with a toilet roll and dripping flannel.

He crouched beside her face and gently wiped it with the flannel and then dried her face and her continuous tears with the tissue. He spoke, his eyes full of worry and desperation to help her, "I'm sorry. I wish I could give you some painkillers, but the Doc has no idea what that guy slipped into your drink and I could be making it worse..."

"I know. It just hurts," she whispered, giving him a strained smile, trying to assure him not to worry.

Jack stroked some of her golden hair from her damp forehead, pressing his fingers on the skin gently, "You still feel cold?"

She shook her head, "I feel warmer now."

Jack nodded slightly relieved and gently removed the quilt for a second murmuring, "Where does it hurt?"

Sam pointed to her stomach and Jacob couldn't help but notice that she was wearing a slightly long shirt, but that it didn't cover her legs, at all.

Jacob observed the younger man as he stared at Sam thoughtfully as he murmured, "Does it feel like all your muscles are clenching?"

Sam just nodded as she let out a small sound of pain, obviously attempting to be brave in front of her CO. Jack placed the quilt back over her as he murmured, "Would you like a hot water bottle? I know both Sara and Katie used to use one when they..." Jack flushed awkwardly at the mention of 'girl stuff' as Sam nodded showing she knew what he meant, with a fond but miniscule smile as he shrugged, "Well, maybe it would help."

Jacob couldn't help but wonder... Sara and Katie?

Sam looked at him with a small smile as she whispered, "You're a genius, you know."

"Anyone finds out and you're a dead man... woman... dead woman..."

Sam gave a weak chuckle and murmured, "Hot water bottle is in the bathroom cabinet."

Jack nodded and rushed into the en suite. Jacob could hear water running and then the faucet switch off as Jack scurried back, fastening the stopper in the hot water bottle as he went. He spoke, as if thinking of something, "It'll burn you unless you have something to wrap it in."

"There's a t-shirt in that basket," Sam murmured watching him confused as he moved over to the washing basket with all her clothes she'd washed... yesterday before Jack arrived. Sam had only just realised it was 0230hrs. She continued to watch Jack confused as she murmured, "When did you change?"

"What?" Jack said equally confused as he handed her the hot water bottle, now wrapped in one of her t-shirts, "Oh. I went home and got some stuff. I assumed I'd probably have to stay here tonight."

Sam nodded before she murmured queasily, "Oh god, I think I'm gonna be sick again."

Jack hurried to her side, perched on the edge of the bed lifting the foul bowl onto his knees and rubbing her back as she leant over it.

After a few minutes she fell back to the pillow, having done nothing but heave for the entire time. Jack wiped her face with the flannel again as he shushed her soft crying.

After Sam had calmed down and was just breathing slowly, her eyelids seeming heavy, Jack glanced at the bowl, deciding he should go and clean it. He went to stand as Sam murmured, "Merry Christmas... Jack."

Jack looked at her confused and then glanced at the clock. It really was Christmas. Jack smiled slightly, "Merry Christmas, Sam."

She smiled at him weakly stifling a yawn, "Did you bring your presents?"

Jack shook his head, "No. I-I completely forgot it was Christmas." The man's admission was accompanied by a slight blush as he murmured, "I'll go... and... clean this. Back in a sec."

Jack hurried back into the en suite, closing the door gently behind him. Sam sighed softly as she murmured, "Jack? Forget Christmas? That's almost as good as Teal'c forgetting the cast list in Star Wars!"

She closed her eyes and then suddenly sat up as though she'd been scalded. She slapped a hand to her forehead as she swore extremely loudly. Jack sped back into the room, looking as though he was expecting Sam to be in dead heap on the floor, "What's wrong?"

Sam looked at him with wide eyes, "My Dad! He's coming here! Really soon! Oh, I completely forgot! He's going to be here really soon!"

"Jacob? He's coming here? What do you mean by really soon?"

Sam let out a shaky sob, "I don't remember what time! Oh Jack, everything's so blurry! I only remembered because I mentioned Christmas! I'm such an absolute wreck! Dad's going to go nuts! He'll think I was being irresponsible and getting pissed out of my brains!"

Jack walked closer perching on the bed and speaking soothingly, "No, because that's not what happened and anyone can see you're really ill, Sam." He pushed her gently but firmly back into the pillows as he murmured, "Now stop having kittens and calm down. I'll tell him."

"But what about Warren? What about Janet's party and those stupid Doctors? What about this?" Sam's hand shot from underneath the blankets so it was in a close proximity to Jack's eyes, "What on Earth are you going to say?"

It was then, from his vantage point Jacob noticed, the engagement ring glittering on Sam's finger. Jacob again restrained himself from gasping, with an awful lot of help from Selmac, and watched on in utter surprise as Jack took her hand and kissed the ring gently before placing it back down and murmuring, "I'll understand if you want to give it back, but I think..." Jack stared at her and Jacob could see love in the man's eyes as he said, "It's not as if we're sleeping together or anything and I know we won't do anything... completely unprofessional until one of us leaves the Air Force..."

"Or dies!" Sam said a note of sadness in her voice. She let out a trembling sigh as she murmured, "I told you all you needed to know. The fact that we're engaged doesn't change how we act in the field anyway because I've felt this way from day one and so have you apparently."

He gave a soft chuckle, "Apparently? Sam, I've had that ring since a week after Antarctica and I had no intention of giving to anyone but you, when the time came."

"The time came, Jack. I can't take this any mor..." Sam cut from her sentence clutching to her stomach as Jack face contorted with utter anxiety.

"Easy. Easy," he gently laid her back down on the pillow as he stroked her hair from her now closed eyes, "Sam? Sam? Are you OK?"

She opened her eyes again slowly as she murmured, "Remind Janet to give the guy who did this to me an extra stab from me..." she gave a soft gasp of pain, "...with an extremely well-sharpened cocktail stick."

"After I've beaten the daylights out of him," Jack said angrily though worry never leaving his face, "I'm calling the hospital..."

"Jack, I'm..."

"You are not fine, Samantha Louise Carter. Stop being so..."

"You think I'm being immature. Jack, honestly, I don't feel that..."

"Are you kidding me? You're in agony! Why don't you just...?"

"I am hearing you loud and clear, Jack O'Neill and I've heard every..."

"Listening and hearing every word I say are two completely..."

"They are not!"

Jack stared at her, his irritated frown turning into a small smile as he began to chuckle. She sniggered as well as Jacob looked at the couple in utter surprise and confusion.

They continued laughing as Selmac spoke to him in his head, 'They were arguing... and they knew precisely what the other was going to say...'

Jacob watched hushed the voice in his head as Jack murmured, "Neither of us even finished what we were saying, but I knew exactly what you were thinking..."

"And I'd say we were bickering..."

"That's it," Jack said gently, "It's all decided..."

Sam smiled at him falling back to the cushions behind her, the hand with her ring on slipping into his and gripping it tightly, "That mean that from now on I'm Mrs. Colonel?"

"As far as I'm concerned," Jack said with a smile before he squeezed her fingers gently and murmured, "Now get some sleep. You look deadbeat!"

"But what about my Dad...?"

Jack smiled, "I'll tell him the truth."

"All of it?" Sam looked shocked, "Shouldn't I be awake...?"

"No, not all of it. It's way too long a story anyway. I'll just tell him about what happened at Fraiser's party, though not about Warren. I might tell him about the cocktail sticks though!"

Sam smiled as he went to get up and she kept hold of his hand. She spoke sadly, "Jack?"

He looked at her and Jacob knew that in that look the couple had a silent conversation before Jack murmured, "I know, Sam. I know. I don't want to lose you either..."

"But there's a risk that every time we step through the gate... that only one of us, maybe neither of us, will be coming back." She stared at him with round blue eyes as she let go of his fingers and laid back into the pillows.

Jack tried to put on a smile, but it was quite obvious he was quite flustered by the topic their conversation had reached, "I'll go get ready for when Dad turns up, and don't worry, I'll handle everything. You need to get some rest. If you need me just call, OK?"

"Sure," Sam murmured.

Jack took a step forwards and placed a soft kiss on her lips, Sam not allowing him to pull away for a second, her hand moving to cup his neck. He pulled away after a moment as he whispered, "And don't think like that. I've lost too much already. Losing Daniel was the final straw and I promise I am never going to lose anyone who means that much to me again."

Sam swiped her fingers across her tearing eyes as she whispered, "You might not have a choice. I think fate has more to do with it than us."

Jack just nodded slowly and just stared into her watery eyes, kneeling down and swiftly pulling her into a hug. Her arms wound around his back holding him to her as he spoke, "Stuff fate! I made a promise and there is no way in Hell I'm going to break it."

Jacob realised he had to get out of here for the moment. Jack was going to get up soon and find him stood by Sam's door and Jacob had the distinct feeling he shouldn't have heard a single word of the conversation they had just had.

In fact, it was a lot more than a distinct feeling!

Å

"You want anything before I make some coffee for when Dad shows up?"

Sam smiled slightly, "Switch on my CD player and put Nat 'King' Cole in there for me."

Jack kissed her again gently before moving over to the stereo system in the corner, removing the CD in there and replacing it with the Nat 'King' Cole Christmas CD on Sam's dresser beside it. After a second, soft music began to spill into the room...

_Chestnuts roasting on an open fire, _

_Jack Frost nipping at your nose,_

_Yuletide carols being sung by a choir,_

_And folks dressed up like Eskimos..._

"Thanks," Sam whispered slightly hoarse, sinking into her pillows and pulling her duvet up closer around her neck.

Jack walked to the door, "You want me to turn the light off?"

"Yeah, but switch on the lamp."

Jack switched on the lamp in the corner walking back to the bedroom door and flicking the light switch as he murmured, "Try and get some sleep..."

"Wake me when 'White Christmas' comes on TV!"

Jack chuckled, "Alright. Night."

Sam yawned slightly, shifting onto her side and sighing softly, "Night Jack."

Å

Jack sat in Sam's living room ten minutes later, getting up slowly to reheat the water in the kettle. He scratched his head and passed Sam's bedroom, music still wafting out of the room...

_...And while we spoke of many things, Fools and Kings, this he said to me._

_The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return..._

Then there was a scraping of keys in Sam's front door and Jack suddenly felt guilty, turning back the way he'd come, Jacob meeting him in the living room. Jack stopped dead, not even daring to breathe as Sam's father stared at him equally shocked. His remaining dark hair and his coat were dusted with snow.

Jacob frowned, finally finding his voice, "Jack? What are you doing here?"

Something about Jacob's tone confused Jack, but he continued, "It's a long story. Sit down; I'll make you some coffee."

_...The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return..._

It seemed the world was conspiring against him! He felt like he was going red and hurriedly turned back towards the kitchen. He pressed the button on the kettle to reheat the water and busied himself with getting out mugs and coffee.

"Jack?"

Jack jumped around to find Jacob stood in the doorway, watching him, almost with pity. Jack, feeling uncomfortable, turned around again and began to unload Sam's dishwasher, "Yeah Jacob."

"What's wrong with Sam?"

Jack made sure his eyes were completed averted as he said quietly, "One of the young doctors at Fraiser's Christmas party spiked her drink. Janet says it wasn't a lot and not that potent so Sam's just gonna be…"

"Sam?"

Jack froze. Inside his head he was yelling 'OhShitOhShitOhShitOhShitOhShit!' but he stayed silent. After a while, he just continued, "She's going to be sick for a day or so, but she's going to be fine after that."

Jacob spoke, slightly relieved, "Well that's good to hear."

The room plunged into silence as Jack focussed completely on making the coffee. When he'd finished, he passed Jacob his cup.

Jack cleared his throat and then after a second said, "When she collapsed, my heart stopped for a few seconds…"

Jacob looked up in shock as Jack began to rub the back of his neck as he did when he was feeling awkward. He glanced at Jacob to see the older man's reaction and when it wasn't rage he continued, "At least on the battle field I'd know why she'd fallen and perhaps a way to fix it, but…" He stopped rubbing his neck and leant back on the work surface, "At Fraiser's party, I didn't know what to do… She just collapsed…"

Jacob took a sip of his coffee and, with much prompting from Selmac, Jacob got straight to the point, "Are you in love with my daughter, Colonel?"

Much to Jacob's surprise, Jack didn't jump or flinch. He didn't look up for a few seconds and then slowly his eyes rose from the floor to Jacob's face and then to the coffee he swirled slowly in his coffee mug. He opened his mouth to speak and then shut it again, repeating this process for a few minutes before he sighed loudly and muttered, "Screw it!" He looked straight up at Jacob and spoke solemnly, "Yes, Sir. I have been since the moment I first met her and I know I will be for as long as I'm still breathing." He straightened up and put his coffee mug down, "I'll understand if you want to bring me up for Court Marshall, Sir."

Jacob looked at the man, waiting patiently for the end of his career. Any other man and Jacob would've put the man up for Court Marshall years ago, but Jack O'Neill was not just some other man. He was truly in love with Sam and she was truly in love with him. Jacob, after hearing their previous conversation, knew that both valued their careers and their honour highly and that other than a few kisses and not-totally-within-the-regulations moments, they would not let their team, the SGC, the planet or each other down.

"If I Court Marshall you, Jack, I'd have to Court Marshall Sam as well."

This was when Jack jumped, "Oh no, Sir. Carter's not done anything." As an afterthought, Jack added hurriedly, "And neither have I!"

Jacob shook his head with a small smile, "Jack, I would never put you up for Court Marshall over this and putting my own daughter up would just be plain stupid." Jack seemed to relax slightly at those words, "I know you both have enough pride and intelligence not to do anything… stupid, but I also know that you two need each other." Jacob licked his bottom lip and took a sip of his coffee before he said, "And I know she loves you and from just now I know you feel the same way."

"Yes Sir," Jack said sincerely.

"So… Keep it discrete, O'Neill!"

Jack's smile was one of pure happiness for a moment and Jacob felt part of his heart ache for the man who had seen so much hardship in his life. Jacob's last sentence had made Jack the happiest man in the world for a brief second there and Jacob then knew that Sam was Jack's everything.

The smile was very brief and disappeared as Jack cleared his throat, "Carter said you'd be shattered, so the spare room's all set up for you if you need to get some rest…"

"Thanks. I'll think I'll go catch 40 winks…" Jacob placed the coffee mug on the side, "Merry Christmas, Kid."

Jack nodded, "Merry Christmas, Jake."

Sam leant back against the doorframe and smiled to herself. The two men she loved most in the world were at last getting on with each other and that meant more to her than anything else. Silently she crept back to her room, cradling a glass of water, sipping it thoughtfully as she replayed the scene over in her head and slipped into bed with a contented smile.

Å

Jack stirred the mug of tea distractedly as he worried about how the hell he was gonna explain all of this to Sam, not so much the fact she missed "White Christmas" but also the whole conversation that he had with Jacob last night.

"That's gonna get cold if you stir it too much." He looked up to see Sam smiling at him, but still very weary, wrapped in a snowman dressing gown that he recognised as being an old Christmas present from Daniel. She pulled it tighter around her as she walked over to the table and sat down beside him. Jack opened his mouth to speak, but Sam beat him to it.

"I know…"

"What…!" Jack looked up in surprise, with a slight look of confusion on his face, before realising that Sam was talking about Jacob and the whole 'Are you in love with my daughter, Colonel?' thing. He took a deep breath and looked away from her.

"Oh… Sam, look, I'm really sorry… it just all came out. I didn't mean to tell him everything about the feelings I've…"

"Jack, I don't care," she said sending him a loving smile, "In fact, I'm glad you told him. Dad can be seriously intimidating at the best of times, so rather you than me!"

"Well you could have least given me hand dealing with him, instead of eavesdropping on our conversation when you were supposed to be unconscio…"

Jack was cut off short as Sam leant across the table, grabbed onto his T-shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss. When she finally released her hold on him, he collapsed back in the chair with a thoroughly stunned look on his face, which slowly crept into a huge grin as his senses returned to normal from their sudden overload.

He blinked at her as she gave him a small wink, "I thought I'd apologise."

"Now, I come to think of it, you do owe me quite a few apologies, Major!"

She let out a weak chuckle before shivering slightly, "It's cold in here!"

Jack nodded, but looked slightly anxious for her condition, "Perhaps you should go back to bed."

Sam stood up slowly, raising an eyebrow suggestively, "You trying to get me into bed, O'Neill!"

Jack laughed, blushing slightly, "Guess you're not tired, huh?" Sam shook her head slightly as Jack stood up as well, giving her his tea and then leading her through to the lounge. He sat her down on the couch, lifting her legs up so she took up the whole seat and murmured, "I'll be right back."

Sam watched Jack disappear curiously into her bedroom. When he returned he was half-carrying and half-dragging her duvet. He reached her and lifted the duvet so it draped over her before perching on the edge of the seat. He tenderly tucked her in before kissing her softly and murmuring, "Who ever said I wasn't trying to get you into bed!"

Sam giggled as Jack kissed her again. He slowly stood, breaking the kiss as he passed her the remote. He tidied up the living room slightly as he asked her, "You still feel sick or do you think you feel well enough to eat?"

"I don't feel sick, but I'm not hungry. Maybe later."

He gave her a small smile before grinning, "Guess that means it's time for presents!"

Sam shook her head at the big kid, a wide smile on her face. He moved over to her tiny and pathetic excuse for a Christmas tree, pulling out her presents from underneath. He snorted at the large mountain of booty Samantha Carter had acquired as he moved them over to her.

Although her face was taught and sleepy, her blue eyes were filled with happiness and love… for him. It made Jack's heart swell with almost disbelief. He couldn't believe she'd chosen him. He couldn't believe he was the one who was fixed with that gaze, that sparkling gaze in her eyes that reflected the twinkling white fairy lights on the Christmas tree.

Jack picked out a small, very badly wrapped present and handed it to Sam, a small smile on his lips. She turned it over and read the message that had been scribbled onto the paper…

'And may all your Christmases be white, all my love Jack xxx'

She glanced up at Jack with a slight frown on her face, pulled off the holly wrapping paper and a thin, rectangular box fell onto her lap.

"Jack, you didn't!"

"Of course I did. I had to seeing as you missed it last night!"

He took the case out of her hands, pushed the cassette into the video player and switched the TV on and sat back down on the sofa next to Sam, pulling her close and wrapping the duvet around the both of them.

Sam smiled up at the man she loved and snuggled down closer to him, resting her head on his chest as the overture to the musical started up.

Å

Jacob woke still bleary and looked puzzled at his surroundings for a few seconds while he found his bearings and remembered he was at Sam's. He pulled on a dressing gown and made his way to the kitchen in order to wake up properly with a strong dose of caffeine! He glanced in the living room on his way and Jack and Sam looked round at him, both greeting him with a 'Hi, Dad'. Jacob stumbled into the kitchen and opened a cupboard, pulling out the glass jar of coffee then suddenly stopping. He placed the jar on the side, looked back to the hallway and slowly made his way to the living room door. He looked in and stood silently for a moment as the familiar song played out from the TV speakers.

I'm dreaming of a White Christmas,

With every Christmas card I write.

May your days be merry and bright,

And may all your Christmases be White.

He watched as the man placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead and she hugged him tighter, before the scene before him finally clicked into place in his mind and he properly registered what was going on.

"So much for being discrete, Colonel."

Jack looked round, slightly shocked as he noticed Jacob watching them and gave his cheeky, crooked smile.

"Just couldn't help myself sir. Fancy watching the rest of the film with us?" Jack noticed the doubtful expression on Jacob's face and gave a laugh.

"Come on, Jake! It's a Christmas Thing!"

Jacob shook his head at the man as he collapsed in the arm chair. The two young people smiled at him from the couch, Sam looking much better in her father's mind.

It was the cheeky grin on Jack's face that made Jacob say with a sigh, "God forbid you ever become my son-in-law!"

The words did not have the desired affect. Jack's grin widened as he said quietly, "We'll see, Jacob. We'll see."

Å

Yet more Author's Notes: My first festive fanfic! Not bad really! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. There will be more stories to come in the future, perhaps even another Christmas one. Hope everyone had a Happy New Year and that it has continued this far into the New Year! (My way of subtly apologising for the wait for this!) If you have any comments, please give me reviews! Thanks again for all your continuing support and an extra special thanks to my Best Pal/Editor who is the main reason this story was finished before NEXT Christmas! It means a lot to me. Sam x

Copyright (C) Sam I Am 2005


End file.
